Skye's Cloud
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: This was a requested fic. It's a Cloud and OC, Vincent and OC. What happens when a new girl goes looking for her family? How will it go? What else will she find on the way? Thank you to Billybob and friend for the OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ok, standard disclaimer here. I own nothing.

**Note**: Skye Carehart and Raider are OCs created by an anonymous reviewer by the name of BillyBob. I don't own them. Rem Bridgstone is also an OC requested by Billybob, and I don't own her either. If I say Rika at all, I'm just used to using her. I actually mean Skye, but I can't find all my mistakes, though I try. Soz if I use the wrong name, Rika is really Skye in this story.

**Summary**: A girl goes looking for the only family she's ever known. Being torn from him at a young age, she will travel on an amazing journey to find him again. She will

meet many new people as she searches, but what happens if her family doesn't remember her? Will things work out? Will she find something else as well?

**Basic Bio**:

Name : Skye Carehart

Age : 19

Hair : Short, light blonde with some black streaks, with a long tail (Just like Yuna from FFX-2, only blonde with black streaks)

Eyes : Bi-colored. One purple, one blue.

Weapon : A large Gunblade, bigger than Squall's, called the Black Flame.

Name : Rem Bridgestone

Age : 18

Hair : Black and to the shoulders like Rinoa's

Eye : Brown

Weapon : Long metal staff

Extra Info : Is a long time friend of Skye carehart.

**Warning**: This fic (just like all the others) is rated 'M' for a reason. Will likely be some language, and possibly perverse humor. Dunno if anything else will come up.

**Legend**:

"Speaking"

_thoughts_

**visions, memories, flashbacks**

_**telepathic communication, messages and stuff**_

(Scene/POV Changes)

**SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

Standing on top of the cliff, looking out over the ruins of Midgar and the new city of Edge, a young woman stood, staring in worry at the sight before her. She'd travelled from Mideel, where she'd been raised all her life, coming in search of her remaining family, but she was worried. What if he didn't remember her?

Many years ago, she'd been forcefully taken from her family as a group of thugs killed her parents and her brother was dragged away. Well, her adopted brother that is. She had no family, and had been taken in by this loving family, only to have them slaughtered in cold blood right in front of her. She had been taken too. Knocked out and woken up later in a sunny little town.

This was Mideel. She'd been left there for a not so nice family to take care of. She was raised to use the Gunblade and had bonded with a large black creature that looked a lot like a big wolf. He seemed to be her only friend through her stressful life.

"Reminicing isn't going to help right now Skye." The black wolf said from behind her. He'd stayed by her side through her life and even came with her to find her family.

Turning around, she brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face and inspected one of her black streaks, as her black wrapped tail brushed the backs of her legs. Skye Carehart. That was her name. And the big black black wolf with the silver bands on his front paws was Raider. "I know Raider. It's just..." She hesitated as her eyes narrowed in worry. "What if he doesn't remember me?"

Shaking his head, the wolf came up beside her and looked down over the city. "There is more to it than that. He will need time, but he will remember, and besides, you must find a lead to the Turks."

Now she growled in anger. The Turks. They were the ones who killed her family in cold blood, in the name of Shinra. All because they wanted something they wouldn't give up. They were the reason she was sent to live with an abusive family. She still had scars on her back from the beatings she got! "If I find them, I will tear them apart painfully and watch as they die slowly!"

Suddenly, she felt a strange sense of peace flowing around her in the form of a warm breeze and closed her eyes as she willed herself to relax.

"Things change you know." It sounded like Raider, but also like another voice was imprinted over top of it.

**Vision**

Opening her eyes, she found herself in the familiar field of lilies known as the Promised Land. Looking to her left, she found the brunette who was always waiting for he there.

Aeris Gainsborough.

She was an ancient with long brown hair and piercing green eyes. Dressed in her usual pink dress and red jacket, she smiled in Skye's direction. "Things change you know." she repeated.

Heaving a sigh, Skye shook her head. "I know, but I still want them dead." Part of her didn't really understand it. Aeris kept taking pains to show her that the Turks had changed, but whenever she saw them, or heard about them for that matter, she still felt the unbearable hatred and wanted to kill them. It almost seemed uncontrollable.

Aeris just shook her head and looked down sadly. "I know I cannot change your mind, but why not look for him instead? Find him first."

Looking at the brunette sadly, she tilted her head slightly. She remembered when she'd first met Aeris a year ago and how she was killed by the evil General, Sephiroth. Aeris had told her all about it, but because of her bond with the planet, she also saw the images. She remembered the faces of her friends, torn and deathly pale. What she remembered the most was the horrified and guilty look on the blonde man's face.

Shaking her head again to clear her thoughts, she looked around, looking for the familiar man who was always there. "Where's Zack?" she questioned politely, when she found no trace of him.

Giving a small laugh, Aeris raised an eyebrow. "Watching over Cloud in his wolf form."

Nodding, Skye remembered that Zack had the power to take on the shape of a large grey wolf that hounded this man, Cloud, all of the time.

"And no changing the subject." she scolded playfully, noting the slightly disappointed look on Skye's face. Giving a sigh, she tilted her head slightly and regarded the bi-eyed girl in front of her. "Anger and hatred don't become Ancients."

Yes, Skye was an ancient too. A full blooded ancient.

Nodding her head, she bowed a bit. "I'm sorry Aeris. I just can't fogive them for what they did." It was the truth. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forgive them.

"Forgiveness takes time." Aeris was always so full of wisdom. This time wasn't any different.

"I can't promise I won't kill them, but I'll look for my brother first." Giving the woman in front of her a curious stare, she continued. "I knew him well enough to know he wasn't big on crowds and making friends. What makes you so sure he's there?"

Aeris laughed, a light sounded that comforted all that heard it. "Simple. He's not."

Now Skye's mouth dropped open. "He's NOT?!" she almost screamed. If he wasn't there, then what was the use of her journeying here to begin with?

As if reading her thoughts, she was answered. "Your not looking for him at the moment. Your looking for a woman named Tifa Lockheart who runs the Seventh Heaven bar. She'll be the link to finding him."

"Oh...ok." That made sense. Maybe this way she could find out what he was like now too. "Thanks Aeris."

Nodding her head, Skye closed her eyes.

**End Vision**

When she opened them again, she was back on top of the cliff and Raider was looking at her questioningly.

"I met with Aeris again." she told him quietly. "We're looking for a Tifa Lockheart who can help me find my brother."

Nodding his head, he seemed to accept that and slowly got up. "And the Turks?" He didn't hate them, but would follow and help Skye with anything. He just wished she'd realize that murder wasn't the only way.

Glaring a bit, she closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "We're not looking or them at the moment."

Before he could reply, they both picked up the sound of a motorbike coming closer and Skye drew her huge gunblade as she took a defensive stand and looked for a possible threat. She moved a few steps back, placing herself near to the large sword in the ground. The Buster Blade.

Soon enough, a black motorbike with a clearly blonde rider pulled up, and the man leaned back, watching the girl by the sword carefully. Pulling off his goggles, he put a hand to his back and grabbed his sword, seeing that she looked ready to fight, and slowly got off his bike. "Who are you?" he almost demanded as he watched her warily.

_He seems so familiar. Who is he?_ "I could ask you the same thing." she retorted as she lowered her gunblade a bit. Somehow she felt this man wasn't a threat, and a moment later, a flash of grey darting behind a nearby boulder confirmed her suspicions. _That looked like...Zack? Then this must be..._ Lowering her sword completely, she slowly put it away, knowing she was in no danger from this man.

Narrowing his eyes in confuion, he watched her put her weapon away before slowly doing the same. "My name is Cloud Strife." He honestly didn't know why he was answering her, but something about her aura seemed vaugely familiar.

"Skye Carehart." she answered his previous question. She looked at him closely and realized why he was so familiar. He was the same man from Aeris' death. The one who looked so guilty. "Your..." she trailed off, not wanting to give away what she knew, knowing she'd then have to answer to HOW she knew it. "Nevermind." She shook her head and stood straight.

Raising an eyebrow, Cloud wondered what she'd been about to say. _I'm what?_ he mentally questioned himself. Deciding to put it aside for now, he looked at her intently. She had on a tight, purple, sleeveless shirt that was open in the front, showing off her cleavage, and was held from falling any more open by an intricate 'S' done in black metal. Her skirt was extremely short and was a deep black with small slits up the sides of the legs, and she had knee high black boots. Her weapon looked like a cross between a gun and sword, showing she was from Mideel as they were the only ones to use gunblades, and she had short blonde hair with some black streaks in it, that came to just past her ears, and what looked like a black wrapped tail of it blowing around behind her in the wind.

What really got him though, were her eyes. Unlike the usual one color, no matter what color, they were each a different color. One was a deep blue and the other a light purple.

Overall, he had to admit, she was rather lovely, but pushed that thought aside as quickly as it came up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

Now the black wolf stood in front of her and turned to face him with a strong, yet gentle look in his eyes. "I am Raider, Skye's companion, and we are looking for her family."

Frowning a bit, she held back a glare. She really didn't want to advertise what she was doing, but at the same time, she somehow knew this man would know him. Still, she wasn't going to give out anymore information than she had to.

Cloud looked at her closely again. "Family?" She didn't really resemble anyone he knew, but at the same time, that familiar aura wouldn't leave him alone. _Just who is she and why does she seem so familiar?_

Shaking her head, she sighed a bit. "My brother. It's been years since I last saw him."

Nodding a bit, he watched as she slowly went over to a purple and black motorbike. "Nice bike." Strangely, it seemed to be the same model as his, but he thought his was the only one out there.

Giving him a small smile, she turned back. "Shiva. Thanks. I can say the same."

Glancing at his own bike, he held back his own smile. He was proud of it, the way it stood up to constant beatings and kept looking new and working perfectly. "Fenrir. Thanks." he deadpanned. If she wanted to play the word game, he could too.

Turning back, he caught a faint nod before she stared up her bike and took off the way he had come, heading back towards Edge, Raider running at her side effortlessly.

Once he was alone, he breathed a sigh of confusion. That one simple meeting had his heart pounding but he didn't understand why. He also couldn't figure out why she seemed so damn familiar. "Who the hell is she?" She told him her name was Skye Carehart, but he knew that there was more to it thant that. He'd seen several scars on her back and wondered where they'd come from.

Shaking his head, he knew he'd see her again. There was a lot more to this girl than met the eye and he planned to find out just what it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is Chapter one for you. Soz about the long bios and stuff, but later chapters get better.

Again, I take no credit for any OCs in this story. Billybob, I hope you like this stroy.

Hope you like it, though it's only the first chappie (sweatdrops).

R+R, there's more coming!

Tenshi


	2. Meeting an Old Friend

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in this fic. Even the OCs aren't mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Edge)

Skye had pulled her bike over in front of a large building with a sign that read 'Seventh Heaven'. It hadn't taken her long to find the place, as it seemed fairly popular and practically stood out. Glancing to the sky, she knew it was about 7 in the evening so it should be open by now for the early customers.

Walking slowly to the front door, she jumped back when it swung open and two women came rushing out.

"Cloud! Where the hell have...Oh. I'm sorry." A brunette stopped in the middle of her sentence when she realized the person in front of her wasn't her childhood friend. "I thought I heard his bike." she explained, seeing the confused look she got.

_Cloud? She knows him?_ Then she remembered. _Oh, that's right. Cloud had a lot of friends on his journey. I remember seeing her in the background from Aeris' vision._ "It's alright. It was an easy mistake. It must have been my bike you heard." Looking at the woman in front of her, she noticed she had long black hair and wine colored eyes. She was wearing an apron, so she must have worked here.

The other girl stepped forward then. "Wow, nice bike!" she chirped cheerily.

Taking in her appearance, Skye was startled to see that it was an old friend of her's. Yuffie Kisaragi. Hiding a groan of exhaustion, she noticed that the girl didn't seem to recognize her and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. On one hand, it would be nice to have an old friend in the area, but on the other, Yuffie was always so cheerful, and Skye was in no shape to deal with her bouncing around and asking a million questions a minute at the moment.

"Thank you." she said quietly, nodding and turning to cast a quick glance at Raider who's laid down beside Shiva.

Looking at the unusual blonde, Yuffie furrowed her eyebrows in thought a moment. She looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place how. Shaking her head a bit, she offered a big grin and held out her hand. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi."

Shaking her hand politely, Skye nodded back and sighed mentally, not sure if giving her name would give her away or not. Shaking off her hesitation, she smiled back. "Skye Carehart."

Pursing her lips in thought, Yuffie was sure now that she knew this girl from some place. Still though, she couldn't place it.

The taller brunette smiled at the blonde and offered her hand next. "My name is Tifa Lockheart."

Nodding to her, Skye's eyes went wide. "Oh! Then your the one I'm looking for."

This startled the bar owner. _She was looking for me?_ "Um, can I help you with something?" she hesitantly asked. Not many people came looking for her unless there was some sort of trouble, and she really just wanted to lay low and live peacefully for a while.

Looking at Raider to help her, he slowly got up and walked over. "My name is Raider and I am Skye's companion. We are looking for information on her family and were told you could help us." he explained clearly.

Skye nodded and looked down sadly. "My brother. We were forcefully separated when we were young, but I know he's still alive."

Now Yuffie couldn't ignore it. It was just bugging her too much. Somehow she knew this girl, and hearing the wolf's name being Raider only made that feeling stronger. "Do I know you?" she questioned with narrowed eyes and a tilted head.

Looking up in startlement, she didn't know what to say or do.

Tifa shook her head. "It can wait Yuffie." She felt really bad to hear about Skye's sad history, and something about the girl DID seem familiar. "Who told you I could help you though?"

Exchanging looks, Skye sighed. _She won't believe me, I know it._ "This is going to be hard to believe, but just a few hours ago, my friend Aeris told me."

Both brunettes gasped in shock and their eyes widened.

Tifa recovered first, thought she looked like she'd seen a ghost. That did explain why Skye seemed so familiar. She had the same gentle spirit that Aeris had. "Somehow, I believe you." she muttered in confusion. Still, she didn't understand what linked these two girls together. She saw the hesitant look on Skye's face and shook her head, managing a small smile to hopefully comfort her. "It's ok. Tell me, who's your brother?"

Yuffie had gone as pale as a ghost. It all came together now. The sensation of being familiar, the black wolf and strange eyes, the quest for her family. _But...I thought she disappeared a long time ago._ "Skye? Skye Carehart? From Mideel?" She knew her eyes must have been as wide as saucers.

Looking at Yuffie, she slowly nodded. "Lived in Nibelheim until I was taken from my family and put on the island of Mideel. I lived with a really bad family, but also met Raider." She gave a soft smile. "Hey Yuff. It's been a long time. How have you-ACK!"

Before she could even finish the last sentence, she was enveloped into a tight hug, and had to struggle to breathe.

"OhmygodSkye!" Yuffie excitedly spit out. "It's sooooooooooooooo good to see you!"

Laughing a little and coughing from the lack of air, Skye nodded and pat her friend's back. "It's good to see you too Yuff, but I kind of need to breathe."

Managing to somehow contain her excitement, Yuffie pulled back and looked her over carefully. "Wow, you've changed so much! When I last saw you, you were tiny. Skinny from being underfed and were covered with bruises!" She looked into her old friend's eyes. "Did you finally manage to get away from those bastards in Mideel?"

Giving a quick glance at Tifa, Skye smiled weakly. "She's referring to the family I was made to stay with after I was kidnapped and my family..." She gulped nervously. "...Killed." _Murdered._ She just couldn't bring herself to say the word.

Gasping from the news, Tifa put a hand over her mouth in horror. "Killed?" she questioned softly.

Yuffie turned to look at her and a fierce glare covered her normally cheerful face. "Murdered. By Shinra's Turks."

Shaking her head, Tifa felt tears running down her cheeks. "Oh my god! That's horrible!" She suddenly realized they were still outside and ushered everyone, including Raider, inside, before shutting the door and flipping the sign to closed. It was just a good thing no one had come in yet.

Skye looked at them both, and for Tifa's benefit, she explained a little more. "They were my adopted family, but were really nice and the closest thing to biological as I could get." She looked around the bar as she slowly made her way to a table and took a seat. "I had an older brother who was kidnapped too and I never saw him again, but I know he's still out there. About a year ago, I met Aeris in the promised Land and she told me I should find him. She's the one who led me to you."

Furrowing her eyes and frowning a bit, Tifa crossed her arms in thought. "But Aeris is dead. How could you meet her?"

Now Skye sighed. She knew she could tell them, but she was nervous. What if they didn't believe her? What if they called Shinra? Sure, his company was no more, but he himself still lived and he still had Turks.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. "Because I'm an ancient."

The shatter of a glass and two gasps made her eyes fly open and she turned to find Tifa standing with the shards of a broken glass at her feet, and her and Yuffie were staring at her in shock.

Yuffie shook her head and narrowed her eyes a bit. "Aeris told us she was the last ancient."

Raider walked up beside Skye and nodded. "That is because she did not know until just recently. Skye is a pure blood ancient."

Slowly walking to get a broom, Tifa seemed to think about that for a while in silence. Yuffie nodded in understanding and took a seat opposite of Skye. "Ok, we'll just leave that for now. So who's your brother?"

Looking between the two brunettes, Skye pursed her lips in thought. "My full name is Skye Carehart Valentine."

Hearing a dull thud, they both turned to find Tifa sitting on the ground, cross legged with the broom at her side, with wide eyes as she rubbed her temples.

"Ok, this is just a bit too much. First you say you know Aeris, which I believe by the way..." she said before Skye could state that she DID know Aeris. "And then you turn out to know Yuffie, and your an ancient, and now your Vincent Valentine's sister?" Rubbing her temples again, she groaned a bit. "I've got a headache."

"One surprise after the other. Wow Skye. This is a lot to take in right now." Yuffie too looked a little overwhelmed.

Nodding her head in understanding, Skye slowly got up. "Then I'll give you some time to think about it. Please consider what I've said and think about helping me find my brother Vincent."

Shaking her head, Tifa slowly got up. "It's alright. It IS overwhelming, but your welcome to stay here. I'll help you contact Vincent. He just got himself a phone..." She shook her head and muttered to herself, "finally." Looking at the blonde, she tilted her head a bit. "But Vincent's never mentioned having a sister."

"When has Vincent EVER told us anything about himself?" Yuffie put in dryly. "He could be a transexual homosexual for all we know." Then she looked at Skye who'd raised her eyebrows at that and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Shaking her head with a big grin, Skye had to laugh a bit at that. "As far as I remember, but brother is a guy and he's as straight as an arrow."

Tifa giggled and Yuffie grinned at that. Then Yuffie's grin turned evil. "Saaaaay, you wouldn't happen to have any dirt on him would ya?" Feeling for comfortable around her old friend, she slipped back into her usual perky self.

"Tons." she answered with a giggle. "But I don't want him hunting me down for telling you."

Raider stood at this point an stretched a bit. "Skye, did you not want to ask about how he was now, since the last time you saw him you were both children?"

Pursing her lips in thought, she nodded. "It's been so long." Turning to the two women in the bar, she tilted her head slightly. "How HAS my big brother been?"

Tifa paused a moment in putting the broom away before sighing and gesturing to everyone to make themselves comfortable. "It's a long story."

Once they were all seated with drinks, Tifa took a deep breath and began. "Well, the first time we met him, he was sleeping in a coffin under Nibelheim..."

Yuffie shuddered. "Creepy vampire." she muttered to herself, and blushed when the others looked at her a moment.

Shaking her head, Tifa continued. "We explained to him about how we were after Sephiroth, Aeris was still with us at that time. Hesitating, he soon joined us, and we learned that he had fallen in love with a scientist named Lucrecia. They had a baby together, but she chose to use it in an experiment and when he tried to stop it, he was shot."

Skye gasped at this. Coffin? Shot? She thought SHE had it bad, but Vincent's life sounded so much worse and she knew it was only the beginning.

"He was experimented on and became a vampire with demon souls in him. He could shift his shape in a battle and was a master gunman. The child turned out to be Sephiroth, but he helped us kill him. We never heard of him having any family, if anything, the most he would tell us was that they were dead." Giving a sypathetic smile, she looked at the table. "He was never much for making friends, but always appeared to help us out."

"When the Geostigma appeared, it was him who saved Cloud and he helped us fight the Remnant brothers. Then he just went back to he Forgotten City where he'd been staying."

"Forgotten City? I know where that is. I can go find him." Skye looked shocked at everything she was told, but also slightly excited to go find her brother.

Tifa shook her head. "No. He's not always there. He moves all over. Sometimes there, sometimes in Nibelheim, but most often, in Lucrecia's hidden cave."

Yuffie pouted pursed her hips in thought. It looked like she had a comment, but amazingly seemed able to withhold it for once.

The sound of a motor cut in and everyone turned to look at the door. A moment later, and Cloud walked in, stopping still when he saw their guests.

Feeling her heart pounding at the sight of him, Skye didn't know why. Somehow she felt happy to see him, but at the same time, nervous. She didn't know him or what to expect from him.

"We meet again." His voice held surprise, but his eyes held suspicion.

Yuffie grinned cheerily and jumped up, waving at the blonde. "Hiya Cloud! This is my old friend Skye."

Nodding to the ninja, Cloud turned his gaze back on the blonde. "We've met."

Skye suddenly found counting the marks in the wooden table rather interesting as she lowered her gaze. Something about his piercing blue eyes on her made her want to shiver, but strangely enough, not in dread or fear. "Yeah." It was so quiet, she almost thought no one had heard her. Absently, she pulled the end of her tail into her hand and began playing with it, a usual tactic when she felt nervous.

Tifa looked at her in surprise and saw how shy she'd suddenly become. She didn't know why but suspected it had something to do with Cloud's unannounced arrival. "You didn't tell us you met Cloud." Her tone wasn't accusing, just curious.

"I didn't think of it. Besides, I don't even know him." She looked into Tifa's eyes.

Yuffie kept looking at Cloud. "You won't believe half the things we found out about her!" she said excitedly. Then she sat down and groaned. "I've got a massive headache!"

Tifa giggled. "I had one a short while ago. I think it's going around."

"My fault. Sorry guys." Skye looked a little sheepish.

Shaking her head, Tifa smiled warmly at her. "It's ok. It was just a lot to take in."

Listening to them, Cloud crossed to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water before leaning against the counter and taking a drink.

Nodding, Yuffie looked at the blonde swordsman. "Ya. Not only does she know Aeris, but she's an ancient and she's Vinnie's little sister too!"

Spitting out his water in shock, Cloud coughed for a few moments. Looking at the girl with wide blue eyes, he shook his head. "She doesn't look anything like him."

Raising her eyebrow, she grinned a little. "That's because I'm adopted. Skye Carehart Valentine, at your service."

His eyes widened even more at this. The ancient thing explained her familiar aura, but she knew Aeris? Was related to Vincent? He felt a migrane coming on and went in search of some aspirin. "I've got a headache." he muttered quietly, mostly to himself.

All three girls burst out laughing at this and Cloud peered over the top of the bar to glare at them, only serving to make them laugh harder.

Suddenly remembering something, Skye stopped laughing and looked closely at Cloud who was staring right back at her over the top of the bar. He raised an eyebrow and she grinned.

"Aeris and Zack were right. He DOES look like a chocobo!"

Raider grinned and covered his face with his paws and Yuffie fell out of her chair laughing. Tifa had taken a drink and began choking on it as she hit her chest to make it go down. Cloud's other eyebrow raised and joined it's partner just below his hair line.

"Nice to know." he muttered quietly as he bent back down and continued looking for the aspirin. Something told him he'd need the whole bottle to get rid of the migrane he now had.

Tifa finally got over her choking. Looking at Skye, she nodded with a big grin. "True. None of us have ever said that to his face, but we've all thought it."

Yuffie grinned and got back into her seat. "You should have seen this one time when he was wrestling with a chocobo in the mud. By the time he was done, we couldn't tell which of them was which."

Picturing it, Skye giggled. "Awww! Cute! I wish I could have seen that!" She could just see the mud covered blondes looking at her with confusion in their big blue eyes. One human and the other a giant chicken.

All the girls began laughing once more and even Raider joined them this time.

Cloud felt his face heating up. _So that's what they were discussing and laughing about that time._ he thought to himself. He unconsciously patted his hair, knowing the bar would keep them from seeing it and considered doing as Rude did and shaving his head. Picturing it, he groaned a little in disgust. Then he shook his head. _Nah. That's not me._

Standing back up with a couple of aspirin, he took them and put down his bottle of water. "I stopped by to see Rufus and he said something about having a mission for me."

All the girls got quiet at this and Tifa and Yuffie looked at Skye in worry.

Skye glared at the table top with rage. "Rufus." she muttered to herself. "Rufus Shinra. Leader of the Turks." Raising her blood chilling glare to Cloud who was looking at her in pure confusion, she slowly got up. "You're working for Shinra?" Her voice was deadly quiet, but the hatred was evident.

Narrowing his eyes at the blonde in confusion, he nodded his head before shaking it. "Kind of. I do deliveries for him as well as protecting people."

Now Skye laughed, but it was a mocking laugh. "As if I believe that!" Looking at him, her glare never faded in intensity. "Rufus Shinra, helping people? What, when he's not killing them?" Her tone held mock innocence, but her glare spoke of pain and anger beyond any he had ever seen before.

Cloud's eyes narrowed even more until they were almost tiny slits. "Killing people? You must be thinking of the old Shinra."

Now Aeris' words came back to haunt her. _People change you know._

"I don't know what your talking about." Cloud had picked up his bottle again and taken another drink.

That's when Raider stood up, almost growling as he glared at the warrior in front of him. "Shinra killed Skye's family and forced her to live with an abusive family."

The water bottle paused at Cloud's mouth and his eyes flew open. He looked at the girl in front of him and saw he look of utter sorrow in her eyes, confirming the story. He felt his heart clench, sympathy for her making it's way to the top of everything else as he lowered the bottle.

Pursing his lips in thought, he asked the one question he wanted to ask since he first saw her. "What are you doing here?" Was she here to kill Shinra? Was it something else entirely?

Looking him in the eyes, she saw no malice or anger. "To find my brother Vincent." Then she took a deep breath. _And kill Shinra and the Turks when I can._

He knew there was more to it than that. He'd felt the same hatred she seemed to hold and knew that if he was in her place, he would want to kill them, meaning that was also likely part of her mission. Shaking his head, he suddenly remembered something important. Something he figured he better warn the girls about. "You all might want to leave then. Rufus is coming here with the Turks. All of them."

Letting her glare grow in size, Skye grabbed the handle of her gunblade before remembering her promise to Aeris. _I'll look for my brother first._ Nodding, she turned to Raider. "We should go."

Tifa stood up quickly along with Yuffie. "What about Vincent?"

Shaking her head, she answered. "I'll just have to go look for him myself."

Exchanging looks, Tifa shook her head. "Come back tomorrow and I'll call him to come meet you."

Giving a faint nod, Skye walked to the door. She put he hand on the handle but paused for a moment. "I don't want to kill them, but at the same time, I don't think I could control my anger if I meet them." Looking over her shoulder, she looked at Cloud who seemed sympathetic. "Thank you for warning me." Turning her back to them, she opened the door. "I'll come back tomorrow."

Hearing the chorus of 'bye's, she walked out and hopped onto her bike and sped off.

Back inside, Cloud turned and went upstairs. Something about this girl had gotten to him. She'd suffered so much in her past and her anger reminded him of his. He remembered back when he too wanted to kill Shinra, and how he'd eventually accepted that they'd changed.

There was also the fact that she was an ancient. Somehow that struck him as a chance to make up for failing to protect Aeris. He'd gotten over his guilt but always wanted a change to make up for it, and now he felt he had the chance. If he could find and protect this girl, maybe he could fogive himself completely.

Shaking his head, he berated himself for thinking of her as a mission. _It's not just that I want to protect her. Something else is drawing me to her. I just want to be around her. I don't know why...it's just something that's been on my mind since I first saw her._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this chappie's quite a bit longer. The lengths might very, soz if that bothers anyone.

Why does Cloud feel drawn to Skye? Is it the fact she's an ancient? What about Vincent? What happens next?

Hey Billybob. Hope you like this, and sorry I didn't mention before, but I hope your friend likes this too. (Waves) Hiya!

Ok, chappie 2 done, still got lots (and I mean LOTS) to go!

R+R, let me knwo what you think.

Tenshi


	3. Watching Over Friends and New Arrival

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I'm just writing for the fun of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the Promised Land)

Aeris was tending to the large field of yellow and white lilies. Slowly getting up, she turned to find Zack smiling down at her. "How did it go?" she questioned happily as she walked forward and hugged him, feeling safe and complete when he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Perfectly. They've met and the bond has started. Skye's already feeling an attraction and Cloud's feeling a drawing sensation to be with her." He smiled into the top of her head, enjoying her embrace and being glad he got reunited with her.

Sighing a bit, Aeris pulled away slowly and looked out over the flowers. There was only one patch she couldn't bring to life and make healthy. They were dying and brown, slowly withering away. Those flowers represented Skye's heart. With her heart being so full of anger and pain, her mind was clouded with justice and vengance, and if she gave into it, those flowers would die completely and so would she. Without a heart, a connection to Gaia, an ancient would die of emptiness. The only way to save her was to make her see that revenge wasn't the only way.

"I'm worried about her. Her heart keeps getting darker." Her eyes filled with tears. "I thought I was the last ancient, but realized I was wrong. Now she IS the last ancient. The last of our kind."

Stroking her hair lovingly, Zack kept smiling. "But she's met Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie, and soon she'll meet her brother Vincent."

Shaking her head, Aeris looked at him sadly. "Vincent won't remember her and that will hurt her worse."

Smile shifting into a grin, Zack pulled her close again. "As I said, she's met Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie. They'll help her get over all of this and make Vincent remember who she is." Then his smile grew. "Not to mention, an old friend is coming into town to see her."

Realizing he was right. Aeris knew she had to have faith in her old friends. "Your right. If anyone can do it, can save her, they can."

Laughing softly, Zack pulled back and looked into her bright green eyes. "The power of love conquers all?"

Nodding, Aeris laughed a bit as well. "Yes. It does. And their love is just forming."

Sharing a deep kiss, they reluctantly pulled away so that Aeris could finish her tending of the lilies, and Zack went back out to watch over how things developed.

(In Aeris' Old Church)

Skye was sitting by the edge of the pool and had her eyes closed tightly. She was in a trance and saw how it was made.

A man with shoulder length silver hair, on the back of a deep green motorbike was rushing into the church. He held a box that radiated evil and without a doubt, she knew it was somehow connected to Jenova. He had badly torn up the flower garden when Cloud appeard on the back of Fenrir and entered as well. Jumping onto a pillar he'd blasted down, the man shot a blast of energy at Cloud who was now in the center of the flower garden and she gasped as she saw him get knocked off his bike.

Smiling a bit as she watched him get back up, she noticed his pained expression and the way he clutched at his left arm. She knew he'd had Geostimga.

The man gave an evil grin and prepared to shoot him again when Aeris interferred and used the lifestream to rain down healing water which hurt him and cured Cloud, and soon they both left. The water had pooled so high, it made this little pond and she knew it was here for all to use to cure infections and such.

Opening her eyes, she saw the remaining flowers and slowly got up to tend them. She hummed a light tune she'd heard a long time ago as she pulled the dead flowers and poured some of the healing water on the others.

She was just brushing her fingers against the petals of one of the white lilies when she heard an engine outside, but instead of getting up, she kept up her work. She knew Raider was awake and would warn her if the person was a threat, so she felt safe. Also, she remembered Aeris telling her in a past vision that Cloud often came to the church to think and talk to her, so that's who she guessed it was.

Pushing the door open, a brunette woman walked in and stopped as she saw a familiar blone with a black wrapped tail. The woman was wearing short brown shorts and a dark green tank top with ankle high brown boots, and held a long metal staff tied to her back. She could only stare in shock a moment as the blonde tended the flowers, then she cried out happily. "Skye!"

Jumping up and spinning around so fast that her tail smacked her in the face slightly, Skye looked at the brunette in confusion a moment before an ear plitting grin came upon her face. "Remmie?" Rem Bridgestone. Her oldest and best friend. They knew each other as children, before she was kidnapped, and hadn't seen each other in years. Though she'd changed, Skye would never forget her face.

Running forward, Rem almost knocked Skye back into the pool as she jumped at her and hugged her tightly. For the second time that day, Skye had to cough a bit from the lack of oxygen.

"Whoa! What's with people trying to strangle me lately?" she laughed with a bit of humor.

Pulling away, Rem smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. It's just been so long! How've you been?"

Giving a crooked grin, she shook her head. "Long story. Remember I told you about being an ancient and looking for Vincent?" She saw her friend's nod. "Well, I found someone who said they'd help me get in contact with him."

Rem smiled at her old friend, but then frowned at the look of nervousness on her face. "You don't seem too pleased about this." she commented hesitantly. Then her eyes narrowed. "And what about those stupid Turks?"

Sighing in exhaustion, Skye went over to a dusty pew, wiped it off and sat down. "Number one, I'm so nervous about meeting my long lost brother. I mean, what if he doesn't remember me? And second, the Turks are on hold at the moment. I promised Aeris I would look for Vincent first." Rem hated the Turks almost as much as she did, seeing as how they killed her adopted father, Erick, who himself was an ex-Turk.

Nodding her head in understanding, Rem sat beside her and Skye turned a curious look in her direction.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Rem raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, of course."

Laughing along with Skye, Rem looked at her and smiled. "Well, I had a dream about a week ago, where a woman named Aeris came and told me to come here to find you."

"Aeris?" She was shocked.

"Yes, Aeris. She told me things were rough and I asked to see you, so she told me how to find you."

Feeling tears come to her eyes, Skye hugged Rem tightly. "Oh Remmie! You are the bestest friend I could ever have!" She had to giggle at her words. "Bestest. Wow, I haven't said that in a long time!"

Rem also looked ready to cry. "Well, your my big sister. Of course I'm going to be here with you!" They'd always been close. They both met around the age of 4 and were close friends since. The reason Rem hadn't been over the day Skye was kidnapped was because she was sick with the flu and was stuck at home. Skye always thought she was lucky for that.

Now Skye's look saddened and also turned angry as well. "There's also another thing. The person helping me find my brother is one of a few old friends of Aeris'. Her name is Tifa Lockheart, and she knows Yuffie."

Rem's eyes bugged out a bit. "The Yuffster?!" she cried happily. They'd been friends for as long as they could remember, but like Skye, Rem hadn't seen Yuffie in years.

Grinning softly, she nodded. "Yeah, Yuffie. I met her once in Mideel after I was kidnapped, but I was so afraid of the people taking care of me, that I just ran off after she threatened to drag me away by my hair." Shaking her head, she giggled a bit. "Yuffie was always so outspoken and said what was on her mind." Looking at Rem, she brightened a bit. "I met her today. Because she knows Tifa, and tomorrow I'm going to see them again, along with another friend of their's Cloud."

Now Rem's eyebrows furrowed a bit. That name sounded familiar somehow. "Cloud...Cloud...Why does that sound so familiar?"

Skye smiled at her friend's deep look of concentration. "Famous warrior who defeated Sephiroth twice and saved Gaia? Blonde man who resembles a chocobo?" The last three words were said with a giggle.

Her old friend laughed. "Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot!" Her smile turned wicked. "He's the cute one isn't he? With the big blue eyes and cute little butt?" She was joking of course, teasing her friend a bit.

Nodding, Skye blushed a bit. "Not funny Remmie." she said quietly. "I don't have time for silly crushes. I have too much to do."

Seeing the serious look on her friend's face, Rem put her arm around her shoulder. "Find your brother and Kill Shinra and the Turks. I know. I'm here to help any way I can."

Leaning against the brunette to calm down, Skye nodded. "You know, all the people I met today were in the vision of Aeris' death." She saw the confused look she got and smiled sheepishly. Realizing Rem didn't know about that, she explained it in the best detail she could. Once she was finished, they both had tears in their eyes. Rem had only met Aeris in the dream, but she coul sense how kind she was, and felt bad her life was cut so short.

Continuing on, Skye looked at the ground by her boots. "The people I met are all connected. They're close friends and all know each other and Aeris. But there were more people in the vision. I don't know their names, but one man seemed so familiar. He had long black hair and crimson eyes and reminded me so much of my brother Vincent. Tifa also says she knows him and Aeris seems to know him too." Looking into Rem's warm brown eyes, she felt tears falling. "Do you think it could have been him?"

Nodding her head faintly, Rem squeezed her shoulder slightly. "Could have been. It all seems to make sense."

More tears fell from Skye's bi-colored eyes. "From what I saw, if that was him, he seems to have changed so much. Is he still even my brother?"

Rem shook her a bit. "Don't talk like that. No matter what he'll always be your brother." she said softly.

Forcing herself to brighten up, Skye grinned at Rem. "Besides, if Cloud looks like a chocobo, he's probably as stupid as one too." She told Rem what Yuffie had told her about his wrestling a chocobo in the mud and both girls cracked up.

Suddenly looking serious, Skye took Rem's hand. "Remmie, please come with me tomorrow and meet my brother with me." Her tone was pleading.

Rem grinned. "Trying to set me up?" When Skye's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, she burst out laughing. "I was just teasing Skye. Sure, I'll come with you tomorrow."

Hugging her friend tightly, Skye murmured a 'thank you' in her ear.

Both girls spent hours of catching up and even discussed their hatred for Shinra. Thinking about it, neither girl wanted to kill him, realizing that would make them as low as him, but they were'nt sure they'd be able to stop themselves if they ever met him. They both lost something because of Shinra and the Turks, and if nothing else, that brought them closer together.

Eventually retiring for the night, they took the sleeping bags they had laid by the pool and Raider slept in between them. It was a troubled rest for everyone that night, and it would all lead to a difficult day tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rem enter's the scene!

How does the meeting with Vincent go? Will Skye be alright? What's gonna happen between Skye, Rem and the Turks?

Hope you all like this.

R+R please.

Tenshi.


	4. The Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Note**: I don't make many notes, so don't expect too many at the beginnings of chapters or anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Next Day At Seventh Heaven)

Cloud was cleaning up at the bar. He grimaced in distaste when he came across some particularly gross glasses. Apparently some people didn't believe in quitting while they were ahead.

He was dressed in a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans that were only slightly baggy. His hair was in it's usual spikes, and he'd left his sword upstairs in his room, hoping he would have no need for it. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he returned to cleaning the last few glasses and let out a relieved sigh when he finished the last one.

Going around the bar, he went outside to wash his bike next. It was a nice hot, sunny day and Fenrir could use it. Grabbing the equipment, he set to emptying the sword holders of his bike so that if the water got inside, they wouldn't rust, and began washing.

Not five minutes after he started, he heard the sound of engines heading his way. Stopping what he was doing, he wiped his forehead and plucked at his soaked, and now transparent t-shirt. Looking down the street, he noticed a familiar purple bike racing towards the bar with Raider running at it's side, and on the other side of him an emerald green bike raced.

Cloud's eyes narrowed in confusion. He remembered that Skye was coming back today, but who was this other girl?

As the bikes pulled up and parked, Skye hopped off her bike, not even noticing Cloud, and waited for her friend to join her. When Rem jumped off the bike, her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the sight behind her friend before she shook her head and blushed a deep crimson. Looking at Skye and determinedly ignoring the confused blonde behind them, she giggled. "I take it we're here?"

Raising an eyebrow at Rem, Skye had this feeling of being a smartass to her friend. "Really? What was your first guess?" It was an old habit of hers. With people she felt really comfortable around, she could be a smartass at times, not often, but at times. Then again, Rem and Yuffie were the same way. They always knew not to take each other seriously.

Walking to her side, Rem leaned over so her mouth was against Skye's ear and she turned her back to the spikey headed guy who was still staring at them. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the gorgeous, wet blonde behind you with the spikes." she whispered in a conspiratal voice.

Spinning around in shock, Skye's eyes widened at the soaked Cloud behind her as she took in his dripping, SEE THROUGH t-shirt. Feeling her mouth dropping open, she snapped to attention and nodded at him briefly, before turning back to her bike and opening the sword compartment to grab her gunblade. "Thanks Remmie. I really didn't need that." she muttered to herself, aware of the heat her face was suddenly radiating.

Seeing the way the girls were acting, Cloud frowned and looked down at himself. He noticed his shirt was see through and rolled his eyes a bit as he groaned silently. Being a famous warrior and being built the way he was, he already had tonnes of fangirls, so he knew exactly WHY they were acting that way. Picking up a towel to wipe his face, he drapped it over his shoulder as he walked over to them.

_What did she say her name was again?_ He thought for a moment. _Oh yeah..Skye._ It's not that she was easy to forget, but with the mission to Icicle Village coming up, that Rufus had asked him to undertake, his mind was on other matters. "Skye." he called out quietly.

Stiffening up at the sound of his voice, Skye held back a shiver and slowly turned to face him. She tried to keep her eyes on his, but that wasn't a good idea, since it seemed she felt herself drifting away in them. Reminding herself to stay focused, she nodded to him to continue.

"Tifa called Vincent. He's not too pleased. Says he doesn't have a sister, but he's coming to meet you anyways." He saw her flinch and the blatant look of hurt on her face when he said that, but kept his face indifferent. In truth, he blieved her, that she was his sister, but he wasn't about to go running over to hug her either. "He should be here in an hour."

Nodding, Skye felt a hand on her shoulder and turned sad eyes on her brunette friend. "It's ok Rem. I expected this remember?" Turning to Cloud, she introduced them. "Cloud, this is an old friend of mine, Rem Bridgestone. Remmie, this is Cloud Strife." She saw them nod to each other and tilted her head slightly. "Tifa called him already?"

Pulling the towel off to wipe some sweat off his face, Cloud nodded again. "She had some errands to take care of with Marlene and Denzel..." Seeing her confused look, he held back an irritated sigh. "Two children we look after, and won't be back for a while. Yuffie should still be inside and will look after you until he arrives."

Being the bold person she was, Rem stepped forward then. "You won't be here?"

Looking at her sharply, he noticed she just looked confused and shook his head. "I have a mission at Icicle Village."

Skye's eyes darkened a bit. She remembered Cloud saying that Rufus had a mission for him. "Icicle Village. Aeris' hometown." she said absently to herself.

Eyes widening, Cloud looked at her a moment, forgetting she knew Aeris at all. Then his eyes narrowed. "How did you know that?"

"Simple. I've known Aeris for a couple years now and she told me a lot about herself. That includes were she was from and her journey with you to fight Sephiroth." She winced as she said that, knowing not only that it would cause him pain to be reminded, but that she would have to explain how she knew.

Cloud simply nodded, a minor pain flashing across his bright blue eyes before it faded again. "Exactly how much about that do you know?"

Holding back her surprise at his reaction, or lack there of, Skye pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head. "Just bits and pieces here and there. How you guys met and you saved her again and again from Shinra, then how she was killed by him and how bad you felt and stuff, and then about how she helped you guys beat Meteor and how she helped you with the Remnants."

He felt his eyes narrowing a bit. If Aeris told her all that, then she must have trusted her a lot. This put him more at ease around her, knowing he could likely trust her too.

Rem then cleared her throat to get their attention. when they were looking at her, she wiped her hand across her forehead in emphasis of how hot it really was. "I don't know about you guys, but I could use a drink. Can we go inside?" Her tone wasn't whiney, just blunt and to the point.

Nodding Skye turned to Cloud. "Thank you for letting me know about my brother."

As they walked inside, Rem turned to Skye and said just loud enough for Cloud to hear her, "Your right. He does look like a chocobo." Then both girls broke down giggling and Cloud rolled his eyes with a shake of his head and smiled faintly.

Most of the time, he didn't care to have people say that, but with them, it somehow felt alright. In fact, he enjoyed watching Skye smile and hearing her laugh. He frowned at himself for thinking like that. He didn't even know her and seemed to be crushing on her? Narrowing his eyes, he couldn't help but think that maybe he was out in the heat too long.

With another shake of his head, he turned to his bike and continued cleaning it. Only jumping and bumping his head on the now open sword compartments, when Yuffir screamed and there was laughter inside.

Rubbing his aching head and running inside, he was stopped when he saw Yuffie lying on top of the brunette, both girls in the floor, and they were hugging tightly. Raising an eyebrow, he simply watched them as Skye laughed by the bar and Raider shook his head.

Feeling like they were being watched, Rem lifted her head to see Cloud staring at them with a raised eyebrow. Looking back at their position, she blushed a deep crimson, realizing just how _suggestive_ it was. "Yuffster, uhh...think we can get up?" she asked with a nervous giggle.

Seeing her blush and the stares she nodded and got up. "Sorry 'bout that Remmie." she said with a sheepish scratch of the back of her head.

"I take it you two know each other?" Inquired the amused but hiding it, blonde warrior from his place by the door.

Turning to Cloud, Yuffie grinned and nodded. "Yep yep! ((A/N: I know that's Rikku's line, but their so much alike...whatev LOL)) We're old friends."

Shaking his head a bit, he folded his arms across his chest. "Isn't that what you said about Skye yesterday?"

All three girls exchanged looks. Skye stepped forward and answered that one for him. "We all knew each other when we were like really little. After I was kidnapped and moved away, I ran into Yuffie once. We all know each other and we're old friends."

Nodding his head in understanding, Cloud turned and left to finish cleaning his bike.

Once they were alone, the girls and Raider took a seat at a table and began talking. Skye's eyes darkened for a moment, and she turned to Yuffie. "Cloud said he had a mission in Icily Village. Do you know what it is?"

Rem looked at her in confusion, but stayed quiet.

Pursing her lips a moment, Yuffie hesitantly nodded. "He's supposed to go check out rumors of some new and really strong monsters just outside the town."

Narrowing her eyes, Skye shook her head. "Shinra sent him, didn't he?'

Seeing her serious expression and beginning anger, Yuffie slowly nodded again. "Listen. I know you hate him Skye, but he's changed a lot. I didn't like him either when we first met, but he's not the same person."

"It doesn't matter. If he set up this mission, it's probably a suicide." Rem grimaced. "If Cloud's actually going, either he's got a death wish, or Skye was right last night and he IS as dumb as a chocobo!" Then she turned confused. "But, why is he taking missions from Shinra, and how do YOU know him Yuffie?" She glared a bit at the short haired brunette who looked nervous.

Skye answered that the best she could. "Cloud trusts Shinra..."

Yuffie jumpd in. "..To a point!"

Raising her eyebrow at the ninja, she shook her head, feeling her tail sweep around behind her. "He takes missions for them because he's a mercenary and a delivery boy. Yuffie and Cloud know him to begin with because they all travelled to fight Sephiroth and had to deal with his troublesome Turks the whole way."

Rem looked incredulous. "And you guys didn't kill them?!"

Yuffie shook her head. "We're not into just killing people no matter how bad they are. We let them run off everytime we beat their asses in battle, and soon enough they became allies."

"Allies?" Skye's glare was now on the Ninja girl. "You never told me this." Could she trust her old friend if she was allies with Shinra? Did this mean the others were with them as well?

Sighing in exasperation, Yuffie smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "That's because their ALLIES!" She made sure to emphasize the word _allies_. "Not friends. Look, just because we don't kill them on sight, or even TRY to hurt them, doesn't really mean we all like them. We're all still trying to figure out if we trust them or not."

"They killed my family..." Skye stated lowly, as if that one sentence held all the answers.

Rem nodded, her expression also sad. "And my adoptive father, Erick." Looking at the now pale and shocked ninja, she continued. "And he was an ex-Turk himself."

"Geez, seems like they had it in for their former members." Yuffie muttered to herself. When she looked up, she met with a glare from Rem, and a confused look from Skye. She curled her lip at realizing she'd have to tell the blonde something she likely wouldn't want to know. "Skye, this might be hard to believe, but Vincent's an ex-Turk as well."

Skye gasped. "What?"

Nodding, Yuffie continued. "That's how he met Lucrecia. He was sent on a mission as her bodyguard and they fell in love. It was Hojo who shot him himself and experimented on him." She shook her head sadly. "That's one of the few things we know about him."

Now Skye jumped up. "You all knew this and didn't tell me until now?" she angrily demanded.

Rem reached up a hand and pulled her back into her seat gently. "It doesn't matter. He's still your brother." she said softly.

She felt she couldn't handle this right now. Shaking her head, she pushed that sliver of information to the back of her mind. "I don't want to think about that right now." She felt betrayed. Her brother, who was kidnapped by Shinra, had worked for them? It just didn't make much sense. Hell! Who was she kidding? It didn't make any sense at all!

They heard the door opening and turned to see a strange man walking in slowly. He looked around a bit before his eyes settled on the girls and he stared at them quietly, letting the door close behind him, but not moving any further away from it.

When Rem saw this man, she had to struggle to keep her jaw from hitting the ground. He had long black hair, held back out of his face by a red bandanna, and fiery crimson eyes which seemed cold as ice at the moment and was glaring at them. He had a black leather outfit and a red cape, with a golden claw on one hand and a double barreled rifle at his side. He had to be the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen and she felt her face heating up when his stare travelled to her.

Skye too was in shock. He looked the same as he did in the vision that took place a little over two years ago. From what she'd seen, everyone else changed but him. Standing up slowly, she walked over to him, aware of tears in her eyes when his cold, lifeless eyes settled on her and he took a step back.

"Who are you?" His voice was soft, but demanding at the same time.

Letting her tears fall, Skye felt her already fragile heart shatter at his words. It was like the ground she walked on was fragile glass and his words broke it into millions of shards, letting her fall into the endless black abyss below. Her legs felt weak and it was only a grip on her arm that kept her standing.

Rem had heard his words and she felt her own heart breaking to see the devistated look on Skye's face. She got up and walked over, holding her blonde friend's arm tightly to keep her from collapsing. "This is Skye Carehart Valentine. And I'm Rem Bridgestone."

Raising an eyebrow, he look at the blonde again, and his eyes narrowed when he noticed she seemed familiar. "Valentine?" Still, he couldn't place who she was. As far as he could remember, he didn't have a sister. His whole family was killed when he was little.

She managed to nod a little bit. "Yes. Vincent Valentine?"

He nodded and she felt her heart breaking even more. The ice was still in his eyes and he kept glaring at her angrily, as if demanding why she was taking up his precious time. "Tifa called me, saying I had a little sister looking for me." Looking closely at the blonde, he shook his head. "I don't have a sister."

Skye wanted to scream right then. Nodding her head vigorously, she furiously wiped her tears away. "Yes, you do. Adopted little sister. Kidnapped by Shinra when they murdered our family."

Feeling his eyes narrow even more, Vincent ould only stare at her. Ok, so she was very well informed and looked very familiar, but he stood by what he said. "I don't know how you knew about my family being murdered, but my sister was killed along with them. Your not my sister."

She couldn't take this anymore! He just kept breaking her heart over an over again! "Vincent stop this! I am your little sister! They didn't kill me, they kidnapped me!" Turning her back to him, she pointed out the scars. "They made me stay in Mideel with a family that liked beating me! I STILL HAVE THE SCARS!" Turning back to face him, she noticed he seemed shocked and shook her head, letting her tears drip down her face as she looked down and gasped for air, willing her anger aside.

"How can you say you don't have a sister? How else would I know all this? What about this? Vincie? The same name I called you whenever I was scared. When you tried to pull a full bowl of cold spagetti down and it landed upside down on your head? When you took me up on Nibelheim mountain and had to fight a big dragon because I was too scared to run!" Shaking her head again, she tried to wipe her tears away.

Vincent was in shock. He did remember thos times, with a little girl with blonde hair with black streaks in it. Looking at the girl in front of him, he noticed her short blonde hair with black streaks and long tail over her shoulders, but shrugged it off as being dyed. Her eyes were the same too, but it was simple for a person to get colored contacts. The stories she told could have been tapes that they were spied on with, or maybe they beat the stories out of his sister. "She's dead." This time his voice was firmer. Part of him believed her, but it was too much shock. He felt his anger getting out of control as he took another step back and grabbed for the door handle.

Shaking her head, Skye sobbed. "Vincie?" Her tone was pleading as she looked up into his wide red eyes, her own rather wide and innocent at the time as well.

Vincent's eyes had definitely widened when she said his nickname that way. It sounded just like his little sister! Growling in anger, he spun around and took off out the door, leaving the girl crying out for him as he ran.

_It can't be! Skye's dead! Shinra killed her along with my parents! I saw her body!_

Stopping himself after he leapt on top of a large building, he thought for a moment. _When they showed me her body, something wasn't right. She wasn't as pale as Mother and Father, and there looked to be fresh tear marks on her cheeks._ Letting his eyes narrow into tiny, angry slits, he took off at a fast run, towards Healin, to confront Rufus about his long dead family. If his suspicions were right, someone was lying to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow...so the meeting didn't go well! What's gonna happen now? Cloud's gone, but not for long.

Hope everyone liked it.

R+R please.

Tenshi


	5. Sparring and Thorny Rosebushes

**Disclaimer**: Do I have to put this up all the time? It gets tedius. Last time I checked, they didn't belong to me and it's still the same. I don't own anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Out in the Wastelands)

Once he had left, Skey couldn't stay at the bar. Running out to her bike, she knew Rem and Raider were following her. She briefly noted Cloud's bike was gone and hid her frown. Jumping on her bike, she took off towards the end of town, and into the barren wastelands beyond to fight some monsters. Before long, the'd made it to the cliff where the buster sword stood and Skye jumped off her bike.

Rem was right behind her, staring at her best friend in worry. That meeting with Vincent had been heartbreaking and she worried what Skye might do. She glanced at Raider, who was at this moment by HER side, and raised an eyebrow. He simply looked back at her and shook her head.

"She's angry and I do not wish to be too close while she is swinging her gunblade around." he said with a dry grin.

The brunette nodded with a dry grin also. "I hear you. I like my head attached thank you very much." Shaking her head, she hopped off her bike and grabbed her staff while she noticed Skye grabbed her gunblade. It seemed a little sparring was in order, but again, Rem prayed that her head would remain on her shoulders. Skye tended to go a little overboard when it came to training sessions and she was mad.

Noticing Rem approach with her staff, Skye stopped in swinging her sword around. It looked like she planned to fight her. Realizing her plan, from looking into her big brown eyes, she nodded. Taking a step back, she held her gunblade out in front of her with both hands. Rem also took a step back and held her staff in front of her with both hands. With a final nod, they charged at each other and began their sparring.

(At Icicle Village)

Cloud shivered as he looked around the town. There was a lot of damage and people were hurrying around. He recognized the Inn owner amongst the crowd of people and walked over to him quietly, pulling his long jacket closer to his body and shivering again.

_That's why I really don't care for this place. It's always so damn cold!_ He thought to himself with a frown and a chatter of his teeth.

The old Inn owner noticed him coming and ran over. "Cloud! I'm glad you made it! We could sure use the help over here!" The man kept chatting excitedly as Cloud shivered and raised an eyebrow. He looked around, drowning out the man's chatter until one word caught his attention. "...Ancient saved us."

Spinning back around, he grabbed the guy's arm tightly. "What was that?"

The Inn owner's eyes widened at his reaction, but he shrugged and smiled nervously. "About a week ago, we were attacked by a giant white dragon, but this beautiful ancient saved us." he repeated, feeling slightly annoyed the blonde warrior hadn't been paying attention before.

Letting go of his arm, Cloud lowered his head and stared at the ground in surprise. "Ancient?" he mumbled to himself.

Hearing him, the man's smile grew. "Said her name was Skye Carehart Valentine. When she said that, my granddaughter fainted. We didn't know Mr. Valentine had an ancient as family."

Watching him carefully, he nodded. "Did she say anything else?"

Putting a finger to his chin, he closed his eyes and thought. "Hmmm...yes. She said something about knowing Ms Gainsborough as well."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Cloud turned to once again survey the damage done to the town by the monster attack. Several buildings were burned down and there were many bodies lying motionless on the ground all over. Some fires were still burning, with blue flames, and some buildings looked like they'd had their roofs ripped off. "She saved you from this dragon and these things came after?"

The old man who was still behind him shook his head. "No Cloud, they were here before she even came into town. She helped fight them off and they ran away. Then the dragon came and she fought that too, and then we were left in peace. A day later and she left, saying she was making her way to Edge. Not two days after she left, they started coming back." He frowned. "Without her, we were helpless."

_She fought for them. Helped protect them from the monsters. That's just what Aeris would have done._

Feeling a strong pang of hurt in his chest, he crumpled to his knees and held his hand over his heart as he gasped and groaned in pain. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them, everything was spinning and he felt himself falling. Somehow, in his mind, he saw a picture of Skye with a heartbroken expression, crying hard as she fought with her gunblade. Then the pain came back and he fell into darkness, barely making out the Inn owner calling his name in worry.

(At Healin)

Vincent had just arrived at Healin, barely winded from his long (and I mean LOOOOOOONG) run. Looking up at the building, he heard the sound of footsteps heading his way and quickly lowered his head to see Reno running at him with his EMR drawn. Stepping to the side and jumping up to the top of the flight of stairs, he turned to find Reno stumbling over a patch of fallen branches until he fell face first into a rose bush. He winced as he heard the pained cry.

Hearing the door open behind him, he quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it, lowering it once again when he saw Rufus' surprised and scared look.

Recovering quickly, he nodded to Vincent and let him inside. "I thought I heard Reno screaming." he explained. "I didn't expect to have a gun point in my face when I opened the door." He sounded almost indignant and Vincent had to hide a smirk.

Rude stood there beside a desk, looking through papers, and Elena was talking to Tseng. "I've come to ask you about my family." Vincent got right to the point.

Nodding, Rufus went to his desk and sat down, Rude walking over to the other two Turks. "Your family. Hmm..." He seemed to think about that. "That was before I became the president. I'll have to look through some files. Or, better yet...Tseng."

The long haired agent turned to look at his boss and bowed in respect. "Yes sir."

"You worked for my father. Do you have any information about Mr. Valentine's family?"

Stroking his chin in thought, he nodded faintly. " I can recall Mr. Shinra ordering an ancient be brought in. He sent some low class Turks to deal with it." Looking to Vincent, he bowed again. "I don't remember much, but they refused and I heard they were killed."

Elena looked deep in thought.

Vincent looked at everyone in the room. "All of them?"

Rufus looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Tseng pursed his lips in thought. "If I remember correctly, the parents were killed and the children separated."

Letting his eyes narrow, Vincent shook his head. "They showed me my sister's body and said she was dead, but I now have reason to believe they were lying."

Elena perked up at this. "Wait. Sister?" Everyone turned to look at her and she blushed. "I just...I heard the girl was knocked out and taken to Mideel for a foster family to raise. I don't know much about it, but I think she's still alive."

Now Rufus nodded. "I heard my father saying something about raising the girl and turning her into a weapon, but I always thought he was referring to Aeris."

Now Vincent shook his head. "No. Skye, my sister, was-IS an ancient." He thought for a moment. _So they lied to me. Skye's still alive. That means, the girl at the bar really WAS my sister._ He felt guilt surge through him and fought back a frown. _And I insisted I didn't have a sister._ He remembered the heartbroken look on her face, and knew he needed to talk to her again.

The door opened behind him, and everyone turned to find Reno come limping in, bits of rosebush attached to him all over and scratches and bruises all over him.

Tseng, Elena and Rude winced at the look, apparently trying to hold back their laughter as he reached down his pants to pull a particularly thorny stem out. Rufus didn't bother to hide it and laughed right out loud, while Vincent merely raised an eyebrow.

Seeing the slightly amused gunslinger, he frowned. "That hurt yo!" he whined as he pulled a few more thorny branches off him and grunted in pain.

Elena lost it and fell over laughing.

Rude raised an eyebrow. "It was nice of you to bring us some flowers, but next time Reno, leave them outside."

Tseng shook his head. "It was your own fault for attacking him. Even I know better than that."

Looking down, Reno pouted as he ran a hand through his hair and hissed at the branch stuck in his fiery locks. "Damn yo! That's cruel!" he muttered as he began trying to untangle the stick to remove it.

Shaking his head, Vincent turned to the amused Shinra and nodded his head in thanks for the information. Walking past the redhead, he briefly noted the thorny stick down the back of his pants and grinned to himself knowing that would hurt like a bitch coming out, and Reno would probably have a hard time sitting down for a while.

Once outside, he sighed heavily. He needed to do some thinking before he headed back. Finding out his sister was alive was a big thing for him. He needed some time to take this all in.

With that in mind, he headed for the Forgotten City, where he'd been staying lately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(winces) Yep yep! Reno's gonna be in LOTS of pain tomorrow. LOL.

So Vinnie found out Skye's still alive. Rufus actually HELPED someone? OMG! (Cries) Poor Cloud! What happens next?

R+R

Hope you all liked it. For those who do, thank Billybob and friend for coming up with these great characters!

Tenshi


	6. Learning about Cloud's Cond and LOVE?

**Disclaimer**: (Closes eyes tightly) I own them, I own them, I own them...(opens eyes and looks around) ...Nope, no matter how much I tell myself that, they still don't belong to me. (Shrugs) What'cha gonna do?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Midgar Wastelands)

Skye and Rem were panting hard. The blonde ancient had gone all out in her fight and cried hard as she swung at her friend. She'd been so brutal, she'd knocked Rem down and almost cut a gash across the top of her nose, between her eyes, but at the last second, was able to stop herself. Now, Rem was on the ground, panting and looking past the sword in her face, to her best friend's eyes. Skye was panting with wide eyes as she slowly lowered her blade and knelt on the ground to cry. 

"Why?" she looked at her friend. "Why didn't he remember me?"

Crawling over to her, Rem held her tightly and rocked back and forth. "Maybe the memory was just too painful. Give him some time, he'll come around." she said softly.

Placing her arms over Rem's she held them in place as she rocked with her. "But what he said...it hurts so much. I know he remembered what I said. I know he remembered it all, but he didn't remember me." She felt her shattered heart beating wildly. The pain coursing through every muscle in her body.

Rem shook her head and closed her eyes. _I don't think that's true. I think he remembered you, but was afraid to admit it._

Raider looked at them sadly. He too knew Vincent remembered her, but didn't say anything, knowing it would only hurt her worse right now. He felt his heart clenching as he watched them both cry, their pain almost tangible.

They must have stayed like that a while before Skye shakily pulled back and slowly got up, staggering when her tired legs almost gave out under her.

Standing up as well, Rem looked at her in concern as she watched her friend strap her gunblade to her back and walk unsteadily to her bike. "Are you ok Skye?"

Turning to see her friend's concerned look, she nodded a bit as she sniffled. "My legs fell asleep." she giggled a bit as she explained.

Rem nodded and giggled a bit too. She knew what that was like. "Do we go back to Seventh Heaven? We left Yuffie without a word, and Tifa's bound to be back by now. They'll probably be worried."

Thinking about it for a moment, Skye hesitantly nodded. _I'm not sure it's a good idea. They'll have questions about my meeting with Vincent and that'll just bring more pain._

As if she could read her mind, Rem walked to her own bike. "I'll tell them about the visit and why we ran off." Seeing her friend's grateful nod, they mounted their bikes and headed back to Edge City.

Once at the bar, both girls exchanged a look, seeing as Cloud's Fenrir was still gone, but shrugged it off as just because Icicle Village was so far away. Going inside, they spotted Tifa on a cell phone with a frown and stayed silent as she spoke.

"...Are you sure? ...I don't know. ...Is he alright?"

Both girls' eyes widened at this and they looked at each other in worry.

"Mhmm... Ok. ...Good. ...Sending him home when he wakes up? Is that really necessary? ...Yeah but, he won't want to come back." She turned then and noticed the girls by the door. "Oh, I have to let you go. Keep him resting until he's better ok? ...Uh huh... Ok, thanks. Bye now." Hanging up the phone, she ran a nervous hand through her hair and motioned for the girls to sit down.

Joining them at the table, she raised an eyebrow and turned to Skye. "Ok, three things. First of all, I'm sorry for how Vincent reacted."

Skye frowned as a fresh pang of hurt passed through her heart. "How'd you know?"

Giving a small grin, Tifa motioned towards the stairs with her hand. "Yuffie was all upset. Swearing to castrate him." She giggled a bit. "Number two, he called while you were out. Said to tell you he believes you but need some time to absorb all this. Something about being lied to by Shinra, but Rufus helping him find out the truth."

The blonde felt her mouth drop open at this. Rufus SHINRA helped Vincent realize that his own company lied to him? "Whoa..." she muttered, too shocked to say anything else. This didn't suit the Shinra she'd come to hate.

Rem was in a similar situation. "Shinra actually HELPED someone?" she questioned herself quietly.

Looking at the brunette a moment, Tifa shook her head. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Tifa Lockheart. I own this bar."

Nodding faintly at the owner, Rem shook her outstretched hand. "Rem Bridgestone. One of Skye's oldest friends, and also an avid hater of Shinra."

Narrowing her eyes in confusion, Tifa tilted her head a bit. "Why's that?"

"Simple. They killed my adopted father who happened to also be an ex-Turk. Erick." Rem was glaring at the table a bit.

Nodding towards the brunette, she slowly shook her head and turned to Skye, choosing to leave the problem of the Turks behind for now. "Oh, and lastly, that phone call was from the owner of a local Inn in Icicle Village. He said that Cloud collapsed in pain while there and is currently unconscious, but in stable condition."

Skye's eyes flew up to the face of the bar owner in shock. "Collapsed?"

Tifa pursed her lips. "That's not all. He also told me that Cloud called your name before he passed out." Lowering her eyes, she looked at the table and brushed a strand of black hair out of her face. "I'm not accusing you of anything. From what I heard, he sounded really worried, and the owner told me that he told Cloud earlier about how you'd visited the village and helped defend them from monsters."

Nodding to herself, Skye explained. "No one knows where the monsters came from, but I was on my way through the area when I heard about them. I felt I couldn't just stand by and let these people be killed so I helped them fight the monsters. Before I left, they seemed to retreat and I thought the village was safe." Shaking her head, she gave a wry grin. "I don't even know why, but I told a little girl about being an ancient and the next day, the whole town new about it and were treating me like some sort of god. I insisted they treat me like a regular person, but they still seemed in awe. Thats also kind of why I took off so fast. I didn't like the special treatment."

Tifa nodded. "But I don't understand why Cloud would collapse, and him calling your name? He barely knows you." She looked kind of worried about how that came out. "Sorry. I just mean, it couldn't have been something natural, like being frozen or exhausted or something."

Getting her hidden meaning, Skye shook her head. "I have no idea what could have caused it."

Thinking out loud, Rem's eyes glazed over. "Could it have something to do with the mako in his system? He would be closer to Gaia than most from it, and Skye, you're an ancient."

Raider nodded his head. "That does make sense. I have heard that in old times, people with mako in their systems had especially close bonds to ancients and could tell when they were in danger."

Skye's eyes narrowed a bit in thought. "But I wasn't in danger at all today."

Raider shook his head. "It also works of one is in great pain. Physical or emotional, it does not matter."

Nodding, Skye felt guilty. "I was hurting from my meeting with Vincent. I went out with Rem and sparred, but I was hurting a lot."

"That's probably it then." Rem then looked sheepish. "That's if Skye has anything to do with why he passed out."

(Icicle Village)

Cloud eventually woke up nice and warm. Looking around, he noticed he was in one of the guest rooms at the Inn. Frowning in thought, he recalled faintly seeing Skye's face and the pain he felt.

_What the hell was that? Why would I suddenly see her and feel her pain?_

Shaking his head, he noticed it was still fairly early, and hopped out of bed to go see the Inn owner. Pulling his coat on, he shook his head. Whatever it was, it packed one _hell_ of a punch! He was still a little disoriented, but shook it off.

Once in the main room, he noticed the older man sitting in his chair and looking outside. He had a phone in his hand, but didn't seem to be using it.

Clearing his throat, he watched as the Inn owner jumped and spun around. "Oh! My, you scared me!" Placing a hand over his heart, he shook his head. "You're going to give me a heart attack some day."

Nodding his head in apology, Cloud looked outside a moment.

"Care to tell me what happened?" The old man questioned curiously. "I called your girlfriend, and she told me to keep you here until you were better."

Raising an eyebrow, Cloud turned to the old man. "Girlfriend?" He was using his trademark monotone voice.

He laughed. "Ms. Lockheart of course!"

Shaking his head, Cloud crossed his arms in front of his chest. "She's not my girlfriend."

The old man stopped laughing and regarded him closely a moment. "Hmmm...Then could it be this Ms. Skye you called out to earlier?"

He felt his face heating up and nodded, then quickly shook his head. "Ye-NO! I mean...I barely even know her. I thought I saw her in pain and was worried." He knew he was blushing. "That's all."

The Inn owner nodded quietly to himself before smirking. "You know Cloud, you're not a very good liar."

He felt himself standing up straighter, his defenses coming into play. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said while glaring at the man.

Rubbing his short black hair, the man shook his head. "Boy, I've seen enough in this lifetime to know you have feelings for this girl." All evidence of joking around was gone and his face turned deadly serious. "Don't bother trying to hide it. You may not know her well, but you DO have feelings for her!"

"No. I don't even know her old man. How can I have feelings for a stranger?"

Chuckling softly, he shook his head. "Ever heard of love at first sight?" Sighing softly, he peered at the blonde man only a short distance away from him. "Do me a favor Cloud. Close your eyes and picture her."

Raising an eyebrow, Cloud was about to question why when a soft glare from the Inn owner made him sigh. Closing his eyes, he pictured her laughing in the bar with Tifa and Yuffie. Almost immediately, he felt himself relaxing and held back a frown. _How can the mere thought of her relax me like this? Could he be right?_ He wanted to shake his head, but as much as he'd like to have denied it, the fact was, he felt at peace around her.

Nodding the old man smiled softly. He'd seen Cloud relax and noticed his face seemed confused but more at ease as well. "Now tell me. When you think of her, how do you feel?" He saw Cloud's face scrunching up and shook his head. "No, you're thinking too hard. Just relax and say the first word that comes to mind."

Doing as he was told, Cloud traveled through his few memories of her and struggled not to frown. "Happy, but sad at the same time."

"Why happy?"

"When she smiles, I want to smile." Cloud responded distractedly, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Nodding again, the man's smile grew. "And why sad?"

Now Cloud's face scrunched up again, and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "When she cries, I want to make her smile. I don't like seeing her sad."

He chuckled again and noticed how Cloud opened his eyes and looked at him in confusion. "If that's not love, I don't know what is."

Cloud shook his head. "But it doesn't seem right. I don't know her. We only just met yesterday."

"Love may not always seem appropriate, but it's love none the less."

Somehow, the man's words struck Cloud as wise. Though he didn't know her, he felt himself unable to really deny he felt something for her. As much as he kept going on about how it wasn't right, and how he didn't know her, he came to understand he was saying those words more for himself than the old man. Shaking his head, he pushed that thought aside. "Let's drop it for now. What about these monsters? Can you tell me anything about them?"

Seeing his clear attempt to change the subject, as well as the fact he wasn't denying it at the moment, the man nodded solemnly. "I believe they're just monsters. They're stronger than the regular ones, but we seem able to fight them off."

Pursing his lips in thought, Cloud looked outside again and noted how the fires were out and the rebuilding had commenced. "Any thoughts as to where they came from?"

The old man shook his head. "None. They don't seem to have any one nest, they come from all over."

Still looking outside, Cloud crossed his arms in front of him. "Just monsters, acting up as usual, but what makes them stronger?" he mused to himself. Suddenly his phone rang, and he managed to stop himself from jumping in surprise. Pulling it out, he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Spikey!" Barret's loud voice could be heard and Cloud pulled the phone away from his ear a bit. "Listen, Cid an' me are in the area and saw some nasty monsters. Called Tifa ya know and she says yer here to fight 'em as well. I was jus' wonderin' in ya needed some help."

Thinking for a moment, he nodded to himself. With help, he could finish up early and get back to Skye. Shifting a glare to the grinning man beside him, he answered Barret absently. "Sure. I'm at the Inn." He kept his glare leveled on the old man for making him think of her.

Seeing his glare, the old man raised an eyebrow. "Your girlfriend?" he questioned innocently. When Cloud's eyebrows raised and he turned slightly green, shaking his head 'no', he struggled not to laugh. "I take that as a definite no."

Rolling his eyes, he heard Barret screaming at Cid to 'park this turkey' and sighed into his hand. "I'll meet you here." he said simply before hanging up. Turning to the old man, he shook his head. "Some friends of mine are coming to help with the monsters."

He nodded as he regarded the blonde in front of him. "Then you should head straight back. Tifa sounded worried when I told her you collapsed."

Putting his phone away, Cloud masked his irritated face and spoke in an emotionless voice. "Then maybe you should call her and tell her I'm ok."

The old man's eyebrow raised as he grinned. "Or perhaps, YOU should call her and tell her."

Thinking for a moment, he knew it was useless to argue and nodded a bit before pulling out his phone again. He felt another migrane coming on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K. Chappie 6 is done...still got lots to go. Hope you like it so far.

R+R please.

When will Cloud return? What happens next?

Tenshi


	7. The Call and Watching Over Friends 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I wish Genies were real, then I'd wish for a few trillion bucks, the cast (good guys) of FF AC to be real, and...ummm...well that's all I can think of at the moment. But ya, I don't own 'em.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the Seventh Heaven Bar)

Rem and Skye were looking after the bar while Tifa did some shopping. Though she barely know them, she trusted them completely with her bar, and dragged the kids and Yuffie with her.

Rem was sitting at a table, sipping on a bottle of water, and Skye was behind the bar. They weren't talking as neither really had anything new to say.

Cleaning up a few glasses, the phone at the end of the bar began to ring and Skye looked at her brunette friend. When all she got back was a raised eyebrow, she nodded her head to the phone while raising her wet hands from the sink.

The brunette just snorted and shook her head.

Sighing in irritation, Rem had been uncooperative all day. Quickly wiping her hands on the towel to dry them, she briskly walked to the phone, struggling for a moment to remember the greeting.

"Umm...Hello?" She blushed. "I mean, Strife delivery serive. You name it, we deliver it. How may we help you today?"

There was a pause for a moment before a barely there chuckle reached her ears. "Is Tifa in?"

Recognizong Cloud's voice, she felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but at the same time felt a pang of jealousy. Shaking it off, she frowned a bit. "Sorry, she's gone out." Skye knew she had no right to be jealous, it was clear he and the brunette bar owner were together. Still she felt herself blushing from the sound of his voice, and cursed herself for feeling like that. She still stood by what she said to Rem before, she had too much to do to worry about some silly crush.

There was silence for a moment before she heard him sigh. "Listen, can you tell her Cloud called and that I'm all right?"

"Sure." Skye nodded to herself.

When she heard nothing but silence for a moment, she was about to hang up, thinking he'd already done so, but his hesitant voice came to her before she could move.

"Skye, are you ok?"

Holding back a startled gasp, she felt her eyes widening. She didn't think he recognized her voice. "Umm...why do you ask?" She felt herself blushing again and shook her head a bit.

"I just had this feeling you weren't doing so good." Now his voice almost sounded embarrassed.

Frowning, Skye could have sworn she heard compassion in his voice before she pushed it aside. _He's with Tifa you idiot! Don't even THINK about falling for him!_ she scolded herself mentally. "Well, my meeting with Vincent didn't go too well, but I think I'm ok."

It was almost like she could see him nodding and she closed her eyes tightly for a moment. Opening them again, she noticed Rem giggled and looking at her with a raised eyebrow, mouthing the words 'who is it?' to her.

Mouthing back, 'Cloud', she suddenly saw Rem turn her back to her and cross her arms so tightly, she saw her hands on her sides as she made faint kissing sounds and ran her hands up and down her sides, mimicking making out with someone. Skye felt her face heating up as she glared at her friend's back.

Cloud's voice, calling her name in confusion, brought her back to the phone. "Skye? Are you still there?"

Nodding absently, Skye cast one more glare at her now smirking friend. "Yes. Sorry, Rem was being a pain."

"I asked if you were fighting at all today?" His voice almost held a chuckle.

Pursing her lips in thought, Skye furrowed her eyebrows. "Sparring with Rem in the wastelands, why?"

"Because I had a vision of you before I collapsed earlier. You were fighting with your gunblade and you were crying." Now she KNEW she heard compassion and worry in his voice.

"I was. As I said, my meeting with my brother didn't go too well, but I'm ok now." She saw Rem making kissing faces at her and growled a bit.

"Ok...Skye? What is it?"

Feeling like bashing her head against a wall, she answered with one word. "Rem." When silence reached her ear, she sighed. "She's being an ass."

There was another low chuckle and Skye's eyebrows raised. Since when was Cloud so open to anyone? Since when did he openly LAUGH?! "Do I want to know what she's saying?"

Shaking her head quickly, she turned to the phone. "No!" Wincing a bit, she hooked her fingers in the cord. "It's not that important." Raising her voice a bit, she continued. "But if she doesn't stop, I'm going to kick her ass!"

She heard a laugh and turned to see Rem sticking her tongue out and wagging it around suggestively. "Ok! That's it! I have to go now Cloud. Sorry. Bye!" Hanging up quickly, she turned and began chasing her friend around the bar, laughter carrying through the entire building.

(In The Promised Land)

Aeris was watching over the scene with a smile. Taking a quick glance towards the patch of flowers signifying Skye's heart, she noticed they seemed a bit healthier and nodded a bit. "Love conquers all." she said lightly to herself. She wasn't just referring to the love between a man and woman, but the love of friends and family as well.

Looking back out, she watched the blonde ancient run around the bar, screaming about how Rem's ass was hers and giggled a bit. Changing it, she turned to watch Tifa and Yuffie who were smiling and laughing as well. "I'm glad they're doing well." she said to herself.

Changing to Cloud who was meeting up with Barret, Cid and Nanaki, she smiled at how free and happy the blonde swordsman looked. "It's about time you forgave yourself Cloud." She shook her head. "Two years of mourning for Zack and I are two years too many." She remembered how close to breaking he was when Kadaj and his brothers attacked. "I never blamed you. Not once. You came for me, that's all that matters." Looking at the others, she gave a grateful smile, knowing they couldn't see it. "Thank you." she whispered quietly. "Because of friends like you, Cloud survived and he's only getting better."

Changing it again, she checked on Reeve who was talking to Rufus and the Turks. Knowing they were discussing plans to create a team to protect villages under monster attack, she smiled. "You've come a long way guys. You used to be our enemies, but changed and became our friends instead." Looking at Rufus, her smile grew. "You've changed most of all and your family would be proud of you."

Finally changing it to Vincent, she sighed. "You're suffering so much. Your sister has finally come to you and your so confused." Looking at him as he looked out over the water, he shook her head a bit and crossed her arms lightly. "She's come back to you. It will take time to get used to it, but don't hide from her. She needs you now Vincent. She needs your heart and wisdom." Projecting her last two statements to him, she noticed his head fly up and knew he heard her. "She needs your strength. Don't let your fears and doubts control you. Go to her." He paused a moment before nodding and taking off. Aeris sighed again, knowing he'd gone to check up on her.

There was the sound of rustling and she turned to see a large grey wolf come her way. Letting her attention wander, the image of the red-eyed vampire faded as she watched the wolf. A moment later, it shimmered and transformed into Zack who stretched and yawned.

"Man, taking that form really drains me." he whined a bit as he sauntered up to the brown haired, green eyed girl in front of him. "And what have _you_ been up to?"

Smiling softly to the man she loved, she tilted her head slightly. "Watching over our friends."

Zack scowled. "Well if you can do that, then why do I need to go out all the time?" The look on his face was a cute pout, but his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Giggling, Aeris shook her head. "You don't NEED to go out Zackary."

"AHHH! Not the dreaded name!" he cried in mock horror. "Please, anything but that!" He clasped his hands in front of him and made a begging motion.

Aeris laughed. "As I was saying, you choose to go out, and you only look out for Cloud. I check on everyone."

Nodding, Zack turned serious. "How's Skye?"

Pursing her lips in thought, Aeris turned again to the patch of flowers. "I think she's healing. It's going slowly, but the flowers are coming back to life and that means her heart is healing."

Zack walked over and hugged her tightly. "And everyone else?"

Sighing, Aeris leanded into his embrace. "Rocky. Vincents fearing his own sister, Cloud's only just coming to realize his feelings for Skye, Skye thinks he and Tifa are together, Rem's crushing on Vincent who's oblivious, Tifa's not sure if she has feelings for Cloud or not, and everyone else is clueless to what's going on."

Laughing softly, Zack looked down into Aeris' pouting face and kissed her lightly. "It all sounds like a bad soap opera."

Thinking about it, she knew he was right. "I wish we could do more to help."

"Tifa knows deep down she has feelings for Rude, and Yuffie likes Reno, though she won't admit it. I think things'll work out on their own." Zack tried to comfort her. Then he grinned. "Meanwhile, we get to sit back and watch the show."

Aeris shot him a half hearted glare. "What if something happens?"

Shaking his head, Zack stroked her hair. "I think we've pretty much guaranteed they'll be ok." His grin never faded.

Nodding a bit, Aeris leaned against him again. "I guess your right." she reluctantly agreed.

"So who's up for some popcorn?"

Swatting her boyfriend playfully, Aeris giggled before leaning in to kiss him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(wipes imaginary sweat off face) Phew! Still got more to go.

Things might get a bit funnier in some future chapters. Some Tifa bashing coming up.

Hope you all liked it. Thanks for sticking with me this long.

R+R please.

Tenshi


	8. We Meet again and Visiting Promised Land

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Sadly, it's true (cries).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tifa's Bar)

Everything was quiet. Rem had fallen asleep on the couch and Yuffie had gone home to Wutai for a few days, promising to be back as soon as she could, and Tifa had taken the children upstairs. She'd been clearly overjoyed to hear about Cloud's call and Skye had to hold back a frown.

_No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about him like that._ Looking around the bar, she let out a sigh. _I really shouldn't stay here. It's no use denying I have feelings for him, but if he comes back, everything's going to be akward._ Looking at Raider, she noticed his eyes were closed and figured he was sleeping as well.

Skye couldn't help the pang of hurt that fluttered through her heart. She came to Edge looking for her brother and found some old friends and new as well, but what she could have done without was the crush on a certain spikey headed blonde man. _Ok, so denying it's useless. I have feelings for him, but I know I'm wrong. Tifa clealry loves him and the way he is around her, they are childhood friends. _She closed her eyes, willing away tears. _So of course he'd love her back._

Looking out over the now dark city, she noticed a faint shape moving, black with traces of red. Furrowing her eyebrows, she grabbed her gunblade and slipped out the door to trail it, not knowing if it was a monster or what. She must have made it a good 20 feet from the bar, having gone down a back alley, when she heard a soft 'thud' behind her, and she spun around.

Seeing what it was, or rather, WHO it was, she gasped and lowered her gunblade before shaking her head a bit and putting it away. "You shouldn't sneek up on people you know." she said softly with a mild glare.

Giving a soft chuckle, the red cloaked figure moved more into the light. "You shouldn't be following people."

Smiling softly, Skye shook her head. "I didn't expect to see you again."

Now his face turned serious. "Did Tifa not give you my message?"

"Yes, she did, but well...I don't know what to think. One minute you don't believe me, and the next you do. Vincent, who am I to you?" Her eyes filled with tears.

Hearing her say his full name, he lowered his eyes. Somehow, he really missed her calling him Vincie, but when he looked at her, he could tell she really changed from the small girl who used to follow him around and be so shy, into a much stronger and yet more fragile woman. "My sister, but at the same time, a stranger." Giving a soft sigh, he moved to lean against the nearby alley wall."I didn't know. I went to see Rufus Shinra..." He heard a hiss of anger and stopped abruptly to see the rage-filled glare his sister was throwing at the ground at her feet. "Skye?"

Hearing her name, she looked up, anger still vibrating through every bone in her body. "Shinra. They're the ones who killed our family Vincent!" she hissed venemously.

Frowning, though his collar hid it, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "That was the former president Shinra. His son was cruel, but never ordered the death of anybody."

As her hands curled into tight fists, Skye continued to glare. "Than it's the former president Shinra, Rem and I have to kill!"

Now he heaved a dry laugh and shook his head. "He's already been killed by Sephiroth."

"Damn!" she swore angrily. "Then what're we supposed to do?"

"Forget your vendetta. The Shinra responsible for our family's and this Rems family's death is dead. Rufus is nothing like him and has reformed to be a helpful asset." Vincent looked deep into her eyes. "You are filled with anger, as I was, but I eventually got over it."

"And you got yourself shot!" she yelled before she could stop herself. Taking a deep breath, she refused to meet his eyes. "Tifa told us everything she could. I know all about how Shinra employed you and you were betrayed by Hojo. How he shot you and experimented on you."

Wincing at the memory, he nodded slowly. "True, but again, that was under the leadership of the former Shinra. Things have changed now. In fact..." he pulled away from the wall and unfolded his arms as he slowly walked towards her. "It was Rufus Shinra AND his Turks who helped me realize you were indeed still alive Skye." Reaching her side, he pulled her into a gentle hug, feeling her arms slowly wrap around him. "I was shown your body and thought you were dead. Only now, looking back, do I realize just how suspicious things were then. I went to Rufus and asked about my family and he did not hesitate to help me find out the truth. That you were still alive and about how you were forced to live with an abusive family."

Shivering a bit at the memory of the painful beatings she got, Skye nodded.

Looking to her back, Vincent again winced. "It seems you still carry the scars. They will forever remind you of what happened, but you must change that memory to make you stronger."

"How?" Looking up into his crimson eyes, she was startled to find how warm they were.

"Perhaps instead of remembering the pain, you can remember the unique friends you made, and how much stronger you now are."

Thinking about it, she realized he was right. So many things have happened for a reason. The man responsible for killing their parents was dead, and taking out her anger on his son felt wrong, and she finally had her brother back. Because of being kidnapped, she became a warrior with the gunblade and met Raider. _But...how will Rem take this news? She wants to kill Shinra just as much as I do._ " Rem won't like this." she said softly, mostly to herself.

Vincent nodded his head. "Let us go back to the bar and we can explain it to her."

Looking back up from her nest under his chin, she smiled. "Your the best Vincie!"

Smiling at his little sister, he realized just how happy he felt. This was the first time in a long time he'd been happy.

Together they went back to the bar, and weren't really surprised to see Tifa cleaning while Rem and RAider stayed asleep. Shaking her head at her two friends, Skye went with Vincent to talk to Tifa.

"Hey guys." she said softly, seeing the two Valentine siblings come walking in and towards her. "I see you've finally reunited." There was a glowing smile on her face.

Skye looked at Vincent who merely nodded. "We have."

Shaking her head in disdain for her big brother's indifferent reaction, she sat on a stool. "We had a talk. I realize I might have been wrong about Rufus-"

"BASTARD!"

The yell cut her off and everyone turned to see Rem jump up and her eyes fly open. "WHERE IS THAT ROTTEN BASTARD!" she yelled as she looked around furiously, and narrowly missed stepping on Raider's head as he jumped up and out of the way.

Jumping off her stool, Skye grabbed her gunblade as Rem blindly swung her staff and intercepted the blow with a resounding 'CLANG!' and flashes of sparks. Holding her friend's weapon away, she stepped in and quickly disarmed her before pushing her back on the couch where she was glared at.

"What the hell are you doing Skye?" she demanded angrily, but quieter than she was before.

Shaking her head, she put her blade away and held onto the brunette's staff. "What am _I_ doing? What're YOU doing?!" she glared right back into the confused and angry brown eyes in front of her. "He's not here dumbass!"

Refusing to back down, Rem made to stand up when a clawed arm gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her flush against a warm chest. Looking up, her eyes widened to see the angry glare from Vincent Valentine himself, and she struggled not to wince at the tight grip on her arm.

"You attacked your friend, my sister." he said cooly, but the icy gleam in his eyes betrayed just how angry he was. "Rufus Shinra is not here. Skye was merely saying his name when you shouted and began attacking." Shaking his head, he held her other arm to her side with his unclawed hand. "Skye has told me everything, and I will tell you what I told her. The murders were not Rufus' doing, but his father's"

Growling, Rem tried not to let his warm chest against hers distract her. "Then we have to-"

"No." Skye's voice interrupted her. "I know what you're going to say and Vincie already told me he was dead. Killed by General Sephiroth a few years ago."

Feeling angry but at the same time defeated, Rem stopped struggling and fel against Vincent's chest, feeling her face heat up from their position. Closing her eyes tightly, she felt his hand move from her wrists to her back and he held her against him. _What is he doing?_ she wondered silently as her eyes flew open and widened. Holding back the urge to shake her head, she reufsed to think of the hug, or he himself, as anything more than friendly.

Letting her bitterness flow through her voice, she asked the same thing Skye had earlier. "What're we supposed to do?"

Skye giggled and Rem turned to look at her in confusion and anger. Holding up her hands in a peace sign, she stuck her tongue out. "Deja Vu. I said and asked Vincent the same things earlier. I'll tell you what he told me." Her face turned serious. "Forget our vendetta." Lowering her hands and sighing, she shook her head. "Remmie, I don't like it either, but I understand. Why go after Rufus if he's innocent in all this?"

Letting her anger subside a bit, she pulled away from the red-eyed vampire and sat back down. "What about the Turks?"

Sitting beside her longtime friend, Skye pursed her lips in thought before curling one in a slight sneer. "The ones still acting as Turks weren't involved. They're the ones who helped Vincie here learn I was alive after all."

"Ok, so that's a point in their favor I guess." Rem reluctantly agreed.

Vincent nodded his head and went back to the bar, leaving his sister and her friend to talk while he sat to think. _Why did I feel my heart flutter when I held that girl to me?_ He was truly confused. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he hesitantly agreed she was lovely, but there was more to it than that. _I felt a strange connection to her when I hugged her._ He hid a scowl. _I do not know what came over me. I have never _hugged_ anyone but Skye before_. He held back a minor wince. _Except for Lucracia._

Tifa saw her friend deep in thought and walked over with a glass of whiskey. Putting it in front of him, she smiled a bit. "Penny for your thoughts."

Snorting slightly, Vincent closed his eyes. "I doubt they are worth that much." Seeing her raise an eyebrow, he shook his head. "I have many things on my mind. Some of which I do not know how to explain, and others I do not wish to explain."

Pursing her lips a bit, Tifa bent down to pour herself a shot of vodka. Downing it in one gulp, she nodded. "Hmm, well I'll tell you my troubles if you tell me yours."

Raising his own eyebrow, Vincent saw no hurt in confiding in the brunette bar owner. She had already prooved capable of keeping secrets. "Mostly it is strange feelings for that girl, Rem, that I do not understand. This is the first time I have really looked at her or spoken to her, yet I feel inexplicably drawn to her."

Tifa nodded, downing another shot of vodka and wincing when it burned her throat. "I'm kind of the same way about Cloud. I've known him all my life, but only recently, I've felt things for him I don't understand."

Frowning behind his collar, Vincent's eyes flicked to his sister who was giggling with her friend before landing back on his brunette friend of a few years now. _So Tifa feels something for Cloud, as does my sister. This could become akward._ "Do you love him?" he almost winced when he asked that out loud.

She was on her third shot but paused with the glass to her lips as she thought about that. Slowly lowering the still full shot glass, she looked into it and frowned. "I...don't know." she said quietly. "It's strange but, I think it might be more of a crush." Her eyes glazed over a bit, and Vincent knew she was thinking about something.

"What else is there? I know there is more."

Snorting, she quickly down her glass and shook her head with a face of disgust at the taste. "It's nothing really, but I was thinking about the last time I saw Rude. I mean, when I saw him, my heart fluttered, but I don't really know him. I'm just confused. I mean, what does it mean? Do I love Cloud, or do I love Rude? Do I even _LOVE_ either of them?"

Vincent nodded to himself, hearing her explanation. This could get messy indeed, and he did not want to see his little sister get hurt, but felt this was something she had to work out for herself.

Looking into his crimson eyes, Tifa held up a finger. "What about you? Do you love Rem?"

Raising his eyebrows, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I...do not know myself. I cannot say I love her, yet I cannot say I don't."

Hearing an engine outside, they turned towards the door as Cloud walked in.

Stopping quickly, he surveyed the room and noticed several guests there. He felt his heart leap to see Skye looking at him with her beautiful bi-colored eyes, and felt confused to see Tifa drinking before she opened the bar, and Vincent sitting there letting her.

"Hi." It was a simple greeting, but Tifa jumped up and ran to him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Cloud! I was so worried!" she cried into his shoulder.

Cloud felt himself frowning at her reaction. Tifa had never jumped at him or hugged him like this before and in truth, it made him feel akward as he slowly made to hug her back. "I'm alright." he said softly.

Skye, seeing Tifa jump at him, held back her tears when he hugged her back and spoke softly to her. If nothing else, this just proved they loved each other, but she couldn't help feeling her eyes water a bit and she quickly excused herself to use the washroom.

Seeing his sister quickly make her way to the upstairs washroom, Vincent frowned. _So my suspicions are confirmed. She does indeed have feelings for Cloud, and yet so does Tifa._ He sighed to himself and shook his head. _The chaos begins._

That's when a mental voice spoke to him, deep and demonic. _You called?_

Sneering to himself, he held back a small laugh. _No I did not._

The demon shrugged mentally. _Ok, well if you wanna destroy something, just let me know._ He felt Chaos smirk. _I'm your demon for that!_ And with that last comment, he was left to himself. That's when Tifa's voice reached him.

"Vincent? Where's Skye?"

Looking at her sharply, he noticed how confused she was and shook his head. "Bathroom" he said simply, hoping she wouldn't go up to check on her.

Nodding a bit, she turned to everyone in the bar, oblivious of Cloud's worried gaze that kept shifting to the bathroom. "Ok, who want's a drink?"

In the bathroom, Skye was shaking violently. She felt a few tears falling down her cheeks but brushed them away savagely as she bit her lip to try and keep any more from escaping. Shaking her head, she felt the pressure in her heart and felt like she was going to explode. Moving to the sink, she turned her back to it and slowly slid down to lean against the cupboard as she closed her eyes tightly.

**Vision**

Opening her eyes, she somehow wasn't surprised to see the large field of flowers in front of her. Getting up, she looked around until she came upon the familiar figure of Aeris tending some flowers, this time, Zack was with her. Slowly walking over to them, she let her tears fade and watched as Aeris hummed while she trimmed some dried up stems on one of the yellow lilies.

Zack turned to her and looked sad, which made her want to cry all the more. Opening his arms, she rushed into them and cried while he held her tightly.

"We saw all that." Came Aeris' soft voice as she slowly stood up. "We understand why you're crying Skye."

Nodding, Zack stroked her hair and shot a sad look in Aeris' direction. Indeed they understood. Back when Aeris was still alive, Zack could only stand back and watch as the brunette ancient and the blonde swordsman grew closer, feeling his heart breaking when he thought they had fallen in love with each other, and from Aeris' point of view, she felt her own heart breaking when she thought Cloud loved Tifa. These were all just misunderstandings, but they still ended up getting hurt.

In the end, however, the two dead lovers were reunited and found their true feelings, and with them gone, their living friends also got a hold of their rampant feelings as well. Things might have been confusing, but not nearly as bad as they were just over two years ago.

"I know it's wrong." Skye sobbed into Zack's shirt. "I don't even know him and I know they love each other, bit it still hurts, you know?"

Zack grinned. "Trust me, we know."

Nodding, Aeris walked over and hugged them both. "We understand better than you might think."

Shaking her head, Skye wimpered a bit. "But I can't stop these feelings. I want to, I don't want to feel for him, but I can't make them go away!"

Aeris genlty brushed a hand through Skye's short blonde hair. "Don't make them go away." She saw the sharp look she got and shook her head. "What I mean is, everything always works out the way it's meant to. Let this work itself out."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Skye pulled away and rubbed at her eyes, hiccuping a bit when she felt more tears coming on. "It just...it hurts so much. I don't think I can handle this."

Zack nodded. "I know. I once felt the same way when I thought Aeris and Cloud were going to hook up."

Shooting a surprised look at the slightly blushing green-eyed girl, Skye gasped a bit. "You...and him?"

Sighing, Aeris nodded reluctantly. "When I was alive, I thought I had fallen for him. I felt bad, thinking I was betraying Zack, but I couldn't help my feelings."

Now Zack grinned and stood up straight. "That's all _my_ doing!" he announced proudly. When all he got was a glare and a confused look, his ego deflated a bit and he hunched over. "What I mean is, when I first met him, he was small and shy, but with my guidance he grew stronger and more determined."

Giggling, Aeris put a hand over her mouth. "Not to mention good looking."

"Heeeeey!" Zack whined as he hunched over even more. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Now both girls were giggling. "I agree though, he is good looking." Skye put in. Much to her amusement, Zack fell to sit in the ground, cross legged, and absently drew designs on the ground between a couple of lilies.

"Gee, great way to make me feel good." he muttered with a pout.

Shaking her head, Aeris looked at Skye. "But from my view, I thought he and Tifa were an item. Imagine my embarrassment when I suggested he take her out on a date and he laughed at me!" Seeing the surpsied and somewhat disbelieving look she got, she giggled again. "Yes, he laughed. He told me he only saw her as a friend and nothing more."

Shaking her head, Skye let out a sigh. "But that couldv'e changed, you know?"

Zack huffed and got up. "Have you asked Tifa?"

Shooting a soft glare at the brunette warrior, Aeris shook her head. "Zack, Tifa doesn't know HOW she feels!"

"So she might love him. I can't take him away from her! God! I don't even think I'd stand a chance!" Skye all but yelled as she tilted her head back and looked at the white sky. "Why am I even considering it? They love each other. That's easy to see. When they hugged today, it was easy for anyone with eyes and half a brain to see it."

"Who said he was her's to begin with?" Aeris demanded, slightly angry no one was listening to her. "I've watched over them day in and day out, and they're STILL just friends you know."

Raising an eyebrow, Skye rolled her eyes a bit. "Doesn't mean they don't have feelings for each other." she muttered bitterly. Shaking her head, she felt like she was begin shaken and her eyes darkened. "Someone came to check up on me. I've got to go."

Zack looked at her, mild concern reflecting in his violet eyes. "Just wait it out Skye. I'm sure you might be surprised."

Definitely rolling her eyes now, she sighed and nodded a bit. She'd try. Looking at them once more, she closed her eyes tightly.

**End Vision**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmm...things are picking up.

Who's waking Skye? What are the others up to? When do I get to bash Tifa?

R+R please. It really makes my day.

Hope you all liked it.

Note to Billybob...I noticed her manners might be fading...sorry about that. Consider it the influence of Cloud's group that's corrupting her mind. Let me know if you don't like it or want me to change anything.

Tenshi


	9. Getting Drunk and Hangovers

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening them again, she was mildly surprised to see Rem shaking her lightly with glazed eyes. "There ya are!" she slurred slightly. It was obvious she was drunk, or at least, getting there.

Slowly standing up, she staggered a bit and held onto the sink tightly. "Damn legs fell asleep again." she mumbled to herself with a light glare. Feeling wetness on her cheeks, she wiped them and looked into the mirror, relieved to see she hadn't looked like she'd been crying. Her face was a bit pale, but she could pass it off as being tired. Looking back to her sloshed friend, she raised an eyebrow. "Drunk are we?" She giggled a bit. "You're going to have a hangover tomorrow."

Shaking her head violently, then holding it, she mumbled, "I have a headache." which made Skye laugh a bit as she moved to help her friend down the stairs.

Once down there, she noticed everyone drinking except for Raider. For that she was glad. Taking care of a drunk human was bad enough, but try carrying a drunk wolf around! At least a human only had two legs to confuse and not four!

Taking a long look, she noticed the bar was closed and Tifa was swaying a bit as she served the drinks. Vincent was holed up in a corner with a class of whiskey, looking pretty alert still, and Raider was relaxing by the couch. Cloud was holding a glass of whiskey as well and was sipping on it when he wasn't staring at the bottom of it and she raised her eyebrows at that. Did he expect his drink to jump up and attack him or something?

Making a mental note, she checked off who's likely be drunk by the end of the night.

_Rem? Already there._

_Raider? Not GOING there!_

_Tifa? Probably there._

_Vincent? _She snorted to herself. _Not bloodly likely!_

_Cloud?_ She wasn't sure. He looked a little distracted, but with Tifa shoving her Double D's in his face, why wouldn't he be? By the way he was going though... _Will probably be sloshed by the end of the night._

Rem pulled away and went to the bar, grabbing a bottle of vodka, which Skye had instantly grabbed out of her hands. "Nooooo." she said, shaking her head and wagging her finger in her friend's face. "I think you've had enough."

Whining a bit, Rem went to the couch to sit down and promptly passed out, making Skye giggle. Looking around the room agan, she noticed how Tifa was getting really close to Cloud and frowned. Eyeing the bottle of vodka in her hands, she shrugged and took a big mouthful, swallowing it quickly before making a face at the taste and quietly gagging.

Unknown to her, Cloud had been watching her out of the corner of his eyes and was worried. She looked really pale and unhappy and when she looked in his direction, he could have sworn he saw her frown. Shaking his head to himself, he took a drink of his third glass of whiskey and almost choked when he heard quiet gagging. Swallowing quickly, he turned and noticed Skye making a face at the bottle and held back a frown. Secretly, he didn't want her getting drunk too.

Tifa was practically all over him tonight and he planned on having a serious talk with her in the morning. It was like she suddenly got the impression they were together, and was making her move, but Cloud didn't like that. He didn't see her like that at all, and he felt he should let her know that his heart already belonged to a certain blonde Valentine.

Taking another large swig of her drink, Skye moved over to where her brother sat, strangely, watching her passed out best friend. "What'cha dooooing?" she questioned with a grin, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. She wasn't usually a drinker and this lowered her alcohol tolerance.

Raising his eyebrow, he took in the bottle in her hand. "Since when do you drink?" he asked in return.

Rolling her eyes, she pointed in his face. "I'm 19. I can drink if I want to, but if you really want to know, not often, but I do." She pointed next to her best friend. "And no changing the subject. Why were you staring at her?" When silence met her ears, she looked closely and noticed her big brother blushing. That made her grin. "You like her don't you?"

Fighting not to blush deeper, Vincent glared at his sister.

Ignoring the glare, her grin turned to a warm smile. "It's ok Vincie. If you like her, it's alright."

Nodding to him, she turned and crossed the room, taking another drink before sitting in a chair. Here, she was alone, and that's how she wanted it to be. Taking another look around, she noticed Raider get up to sit beside Rem who curled into his side like an infant and she smiled at the cute picture. Looking at her brother, she noticed him again watching her best friend with a warm look in his eyes and nodded to herself. _I wish you luck big brother. To get her heart, you're going to need it._

Turning to Cloud, she noticed him looking at her with a frown and pointedly looked away, fighting not to blush or glare. _What's HIS problem? I can drink if I want to!_ She thought his glare was about her taking the whole bottle for herself. Taking another, long drink, she made a face and looked at the still half full bottle. "Tastes like..." Shaking her head, she didn't know WHAT it tasted like, but it didn't taste good, THAT'S for sure! Sighing to herself, she plopped the bottle on the table and put her chin in her hand. _Why was he frowning at me? What did _I_ do? _She rolled her eyes and huffed a bit. _Since when do I care WHY he's frowning at me?_

Hearing a chair across her table being moved, she looked up sharply and hid a glare when Tifa sat across from her. _Why don't you throw those fake boobs in Cloud's face some more?!_ she mentally shouted as she put on a fake smile.

"Hey." Tifa was only slurring slightly, and a closer look into her eyes showed she was still pretty alert. "You disappeared before." She tilted her head slightly and brushed a stray lock of black hair out of her face. "You look a little pale, are you alright?"

Seeing the concern in her eyes, Skye felt bad for feeling jealous, but that didn't make the unwelcome feeling go away. "I'm fine." she responded lightly, taking another drink.

Shaking her head, Tifa laughed a bit. "How can you drink that straight?" she asked, a little incredulous.

"Strong stomache..." _for most things._ She said with a small shrug.

Tifa was sober enough to know something was bothering her new friend, but didn't know how to get her to talk about it without upsetting her. Nodding her head, she slowly got up. "I have more drinks to serve. If you want anything else, just let me know ok?" She saw the faint nod and left.

_The only thing I want is for you to turn lesbo and go after Yuffie._ She pictured that and laughed quietly to herself, hiding her smile behind her hand. Feeling like she was being watched, she looked up to find two sets of eyes watching her. One was a clear, piercing blue, and the other a blood red.

_Vincent and Cloud. Ok, so I can understand Vincent, he has this big brother complex to deal with, but why's Cloud staring at me?_ Raising an eyebrow, she took another drink and returned Cloud's stare.

_Why's she staring at me like that? Did I do something to make her mad?_ Cloud wondered as he looked at her. She seemed sad, but also mad, and it looked like the alcohol was beginning to take it's affect. Shifting his look back to his glass, he noticed Tifa pull up a stool beside him and look into her own glass of whiskey.

"I think mine's broken." she said with a smile. Taking his glass, she looked into it. "Nope. Don't see anything here either. What'cha looking at?" She looked up at him with a grin and noticed his mild glare as he snatched back his glass.

"Nothing." he said shortly, not wanting to deal with her anymore. She was starting to get on his nerves.

Taking a long drink, Tifa shook her head. "Cloud, what's wrong? Talk to me." She looked into his eyes earnestly.

Looking back, Cloud shook his own head and sighed deeply. "What's with you Tifa? You've never jumped at me when I came in, or acted like you are tonight. What's changed?"

Feeling hurt by his words, Tifa looked down. "I really don't know. I'm just...confused about some things." Looking at him again, she noticed his raised eyebrow and frowned. "Don't you give me that look Cloud Strife!" she said sternly but quietly. Sighing, she shook her head. "It's true. I gues... I guess I'm just...trying to figure something out."

"Like what?" He didn't understand. What did she have to figure out that involved being all over him?

"I...just...don't know." she said distantly as her eyes glazed over a bit.

By now, Skye had gotten up and began walking across the room.

Vincent saw this and saw her stagger, and moved over to stand by her.

That's when Tifa decided to go upstairs, and brushing against the lightswitch, plunged everyone into darkness. There was a startled gasp behind her and the sound of a stool moving and she giggled nervously. "Sorry about that guys. Hang on and I'll-"

"Just go to bed Tifa." That was Cloud's stern and slightly pissed voice.

Skye sighed and moved towards the brunette bar owner, bumping into a table on her way. "I'll get it." Reaching for the lightswtich, she remembered it was set low so the children could turn the lights off if they needed to. "Hang on while I..." She brushed her hand against something that hardened slightly under her touch and was warm, and heard a sharp intake of air. "Oops, sorry..." Realizing she didn't know who it was, though she had a pretty good idea WHAT it was, she blushed, then paled. "Whoever..." she finished as she shuddered, hoping to god it wasn't her brother.

When her hand brushed against his crotch, Cloud gasped. The feeling unexpectedly turned him on and he knew she'd felt the slight bulge. He felt himself blushing and shook his head as he frowned. Moving back to his seat, he ran into something solid and warm and backed up quickly. "Sorry about that." he mumbled through his blush. He figured it was Vincent since Rem was out cold and he would have tripped over Raider. Skye and Tifa were behind him as well, so Vincent was the only other person it COULD have been.

There was a thud and a pained wimper and he spun around, tripping over a stool to fall on his face. He groaned in irritation. If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn Tifa had done this all on purpose.

After peeling her face out of the wall, Skye kept groping around for the switch before she felt two hard somethings in her hands and backed up. "Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry!" she squealed in embarrassment. "That's it! Someone else can look for the lightswitch!"

Tifa just shrugged and shook her head before stumbling up the stairs. _Whatever..._ she thought to herself. She was too tired to care at the moment.

Hearing Tifa going up the stairs, Skye moved and managed to sit on them without further incident.

Vincent, having excellent night vision, saw everything and laughed quietly to himself. _Let's see...Skye groped Cloud and Tifa by accident. Cloud ran into me before falling over a stool, and Tifa went upstairs, being smart enough NOT to move around._ He had to admit. This was all pretty funny. Moving to the stairs without tripping over anything (or one since Cloud was still on the ground), he flipped the switch and his sister raised an eyebrow.

"If you could see this whole time, why didn't YOU turn on the lights?" she demanded, her face bright red.

Shrugging, Vincent offered her a hand up. "Simple. You volunteered before I could."

"You could have still told me to stay put."

"Would you have listened?"

Thinking about it, she smiled sheepishly. "...no..."

Nodding Vincent turned to find Cloud slowly getting up, his face also bright red and looking slightly pained as he limped to the stool and downed the rest of his drink. "I believe we should call it a night."

Looking at the two Valentines, Cloud nodded through his blush. He couldn't get over the feeling of Skye's hand on him, and cursed himself for thinking with the wrong head. Shaking his head, he grabbed Tifa's half empty glass and downed that too. "That's a good idea." he mumbled quietly.

Going over to Rem, Vincent was about to shake her, when Skye stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." came her singsong warning as she grinned. When all she got was a raised eyebrow, she giggled. "Rem's got bad nerves and reflexes. You shake her and she'll either throw up on you, or she'll try to wring your neck."

Nodding in understanding, he picked her up bridal style and held back his surpsie when she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him.

Raider opened his eyes and saw they were leaving. Nodding his head, he stood up and shook himself. He'd heard everything and smelt Cloud's arousal and had to fight from grinning. He just wished he'd had a camera for it all.

Leaving, Vincent took them to the church where they stayed, holding back a frown as he noted the big hole in the roof. If it rained, they's only have a small area to huddle up in, to try not to get wet. He noticed their meager belongings and vowed to see about finding them someplace in town to live. Journeying to fight Sephiroth and then just to fight, he had quite a collection of rare items and gil. He could get them a place to stay as well as all knew belongings and it would hardly put a dent into his pocket.

Seeing Skye lay down beside Raider, Rm on the other side, and noticing how both girls curled up to him, he held back a smile._ Skye, if I could promise you Cloud's heart, I would. I want to see you happy. As it is though, I do not think I will need to say or do anything. I believe his heart may already belong to you._

Turning to walk slowly to the exit, he was deep in thought. _Strife, I welcome you into our family, and bless you with my sister's heart but if you break it, I will break you!_ he vowed silently.

(The next Morning)

When Skye woke up, she was met with blinding light and groaned in pain as she rolled over. A warm body next to hers made her eyes shoot open before she closed them and sighed in relief. It was only Raider. Groaning again, she slowly sat up and placed both hands on her head. "Damn! I've got a killer headache!" she moaned out.

Another moan reached her ears. "Me too."

Looking over, she noticed the slightly green face of her friend Rem and grinned a bit. "Hate to say I told you so, but...I told you so." she quipped.

Growling a bit at her, Rem curled up and turned to face Raider, using his body to block out the invading sunlight. "Mmmm..." she groaned as she covered her eyes. "Sleep good. Sun, bad. Very bad." she whined sleepily. "Don't like sun."

Giggling, then holding her pounding head, Skye agreed. "Sun very very bad. Should block it out. Need more sleep." Falling back to lay down, she felt her head hit the pillow and wimpered in pain. "Pain bad. Pillow hurt." she whined.

That's when Raider decided to get up, earning a chorus of groans and complaints.

Rem was still pretty out of it. "Doggy leave. Come back doggy. Pllleeaaaaaasse?"

Skye could only giggle. "Raider, I think she's talking to you."

Sticking his nose in Rem's face, Raider sniffed her like a dog would, earning a giggle from the hungover girl.

"Pretty doggy." She reached up blindly to pet him, not noticing his raised eyebrow. "Nice doggy."

"Since when am I a dog?" Raider huffed indignantly. "It is almost noon. You girls should get up so we can go back to the bar."

Rem pouted but slowly sat up.

Skye, remembering everything from last night, frowned. "No. Stay here." she whined. "Sleeeeeeeep! Sleep good. Please, may I have some more sir?" Her eyes were still closed. "Tifa bitch. Cloud cute, but idiot. Vincent got hard for Rem."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The screetch probably echoed for miles and Skye jumped two feet into the air before falling on her butt. "Whaaaat?" she whined as her now open eyes stung from the light. She held her head and moaned. "Geez you're loud Remmie!"

Rem was looking at her in shock. "What did you just say?" she demanded more quietly, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"I saaaaaaid. Geez your loud!" Skye grumbled.

"Not that, about Vincent." Rem was almost glaring by now.

Thinking back, Skye blushed. "Errrmmm...I forget." she lied.

Shaking her head violently, then gagging and holding her head, she was now glaring full blast at her blonde friend. "You said he got hard for me."

Raider just shook his head and laid back down a few feet from the girls.

Looking sheepish, Skye gave a small smile. "Well maybe not HARD per say, but he definitely likes you. He was staring at you all night."

"Where'd the 'hard' part come in?" She saw the look Skye gave her and pointed at her. "No pun intended." she finished through gritted teeth.

Making a face, Skye raised an eyebrow. "I don't know." She shuddered a bit. "It's not like I felt him up or anything. I mean GROSS! He's my brother!"

Raider snickered now, making both girls look at him in confusion. "You felt up Cloud."

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!?!"

"HOLY SHIT REM! KEEP IT DOWN!" Skye screamed back, having jumped again and holding her hands over her ears.

Shaking her head and groaning, Rem mumbled a quiet 'sorry'. "You felt up Cloud? And I missed it?" She was giggling by now.

"It's not like you could SEE it." Skye insisted, her face having changed about ten different shades of red. "Tifa accidentally turned off the lights and I was looking for the switch. It was an accident."

Now Rem shot her an evil glare. "Did he 'get hard' for you?"

Shooting an even more evil glare at her friend, she blushed.

"HE DID!" she screetched, then she looked sheepish and apologetic.

"It was just a reaction of the alcohol." _Keep telling yourself that girl._ she mentally scolded herself after saying that.

Raider snickered again and Skye shot him a glare. "Oh, no." she moaned. "Not again."

"She felt up Tifa too."

Rem's eyes bugged out and she laughed out loud. "Did SHE get 'hard' for you?"

Gagging at the thought, Skye shook her head, groaning and wishing alcohol would be abolished off the face of Gaia. This time her face must have invented a whole new shade of red. "I swear, if I didn't know it before, I know it now." She looked at Rem and giggled. "Her boobs are fake."

Both girls broke out laughing before groaning and curling up into tiny balls and rocking back and forth.

"I swear, I'll never drink again." Skye wimpered.

Rem agreed. "Alcohol bad. No more, ever!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alcohol evil! I laughed my butt off for this chapter. LMAO. I could just see it happening too!

I think that's it for my serious Tifa bashing for now. It was meant to be just the rivalry that made Skye bitter towards her.

Anyways, hope you liked it. I NEEDED to have SOME humor in here!

R+R Please. Let me know ok?

Tenshi


	10. Meeting Turks and Costa De Sol

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them a few hours, but they managed to get over their hangovers enough to get up and slowly walk towards the bar, having left their motorbikes there the previous night. They didn't get far when arguing voices reached their sore ears.

"I swear Rude, I don't know where they went yo!"

"You had them last. I want them back. Their my favorite pair"

"I don't have 'em!"

"Then buy a new pair!"

Now the girls walked in on the arguing pair and immediately stiffened up, grabbing for their weapons. There in front of them, next to a sleek black car, stood two men. One had long red hair back in a ponytail with goggles in his head and red tattoos under his green eyes, and the other was bald and darkly tanned. His eyes couldn't be seen under the sunglasses he wore, but both were dressed in navy suits and that showed they were Turks.

"Favorite? They're all the freakin' sa-Well hey ladies. How's it going yo?" he practically crooned when he saw the two lovely girls standing in front of him.

Glaring at the redhead, Skye drew her gunblade and beside her, Rem drew her staff. Raider stayed a few feet behind them and growled warningly.

Raising an eyebrow, the redhead kept grinning. "I'm not gonna hurt you yo. Just wanted to know if I could help you in any way." he then winked at Skye. "Any way at all."

Growling herself, Skye took a step forward. "Who the hell are you?" She had an idea. He was a Turk, but she wanted to know the name of the man she was about to castrate.

Letting his grin fade, he scratched the back of his head. "Reno. Reno of the Turks, and my partner here is Rude."

Rem walked up to him and placed the end of her staff at her throat. "Turks? As in the Turks who killed my adopted father?"

Shaking her head, Skye used her free hand to pull her friend back. "Remember what Vincent said. They're not the same ones."

Now the bald man spoke up. "Vincent? Vincent Valentine?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

Nodding, Skye smirked. "I'd be his adopted little sister, Skye Carehart Valentine, and this is my friend Rem Bridgestone."

Hearing the lovely blonde's name, Reno blanched and backed away so quickly, he left a cloud of dust in his wake. "Geez, sorry 'bout that sweetcheeks."

Shaking her head, she turned and pulled Rem towards the direction of the bar, keeping her weapon out in case they tried to attack. The surprising fact was that even though she was angry, it was more for the fact that he was hitting on her, then the fact that he was related to the people who killed her parents.

Once they entered the well lit building, she put her blade away and held her head, her fading headache had come back with avengance. "I swear, one of these days you'rr going to make my head explode Remmie" she grumbled grumpily.

This caused a giggle, but not from her best friend. Looking up, she noticed Tifa with a bottle of aspirin and two bottle of water on the counter, waving them over. Slowly going over to her, Skye noticed she looked a little sadder than she should've and tilted her head slightly. Though she was jealous of her, she still kind of liked the woman. She was always hospitible, not matter what, and treated them like family though she barely knew them.

Rem excitedly sat at the bar and took a couple of aspirin. "Thank god! Tifa, your my new best friend!"

Skye raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "What about me?" she whined.

Looking at her oldest friend, Rem giggled. "Sorry Skye. Your still my bestest best friend of course!"

"I know dumbass, I was kidding." She shot her friend a look before helping herself to a couple aspirin. Looking at the brunette barmaid, she let her concern show. "You ok Tifa?"

Rem put in as well. "Where's Cloud?"

Noticing the faint wince at his name, Skye felt bad. _Did something happen between them?_ she wondered silently. When Tifa notioned for her to follow her upstairs, she nodded and told Rem she'd be right back.

Besides going up there to use the washroom, she had no idea what room was what, so when Tifa led her into a small office, she looked at her in confusion.

"This is Cloud's office for his deliveries." Looking into her eyes, she gave a warm smile. "I owe you an apology."

"Huh?" Was Skye's intelligent reply.

"I was all over Cloud last night, not caring if it bothered anyone. The truth is, I thought I had feelings for him, but he didn't like the way I was acting." Sighing a bit, she moved to sit on the edge of the desk. "He told me this morning he didn't feel the same way, and I was surprised when it didn't hurt like I thought it would. I found out it was just a small crush, but I really have feelings for someone else." Looking into Skye's eyes, she nodded. "So does he actually. He even used the words 'she stole my heart'."

Skye looked down and sat in the chair. "Well, she's lucky then." she said quietly, not catching what Tifa meant.

Shaking her head, Tifa smiled. _I'm not going to come out and say it. That's for you to figure out._ "Have you ever been in love?" she questioned idoly.

Looking up at her sharply, Skye hesitantly nodded. She could tell Tifa was hiding something, but somehow trusted her anyways. She was just glad the rivalry between her and the bar owner was over now. _Wait. Rivalry? _ Thinking about it, she knew that some part of her did feel like she was competing for Cloud's attention and she felt small for that.

"What was it like?"

"It hurts." was her immediate response. "Despite how wrong I know it is, I love him anyways, but it hurts he can't return my feelings, and it hurts that he doesn't even know how I feel." Looking around the room, she noticed two photos on Cloud's desk and looked at them a moment. "I've only been in love once, and it caused me only pain. If I could help it, I would never love again."

Tifa shook her head. "Don't count yourself out just yet." she said softly. "I believe love can be the greatest thing. You just need to find the right one."

"Maybe." Skye said absently, still looking at the photos. "But, out of maybe six million people on Gaia, I don't feel like letting my heart get broken again and again until I find the right one."

Getting up slowly, she walked to the door before turning back. "I don't think love's for me." Turning back around, she heard a door open and a moment later Cloud passed by the open door to his office, dressed only in black jogging pants, rubbing the back of his head slightly.

Seeing him, Skye stopped and blushed. His naked, smooth chest almost glowed in the sunlight and she looked at the floor just before he stopped and took a few steps back.

"Hi?" His eyes were narrowed as he looked towards Tifa, then to Skye. _Why are they in my office?_

Looking up, Skye forced herself to look into his eyes while she folded her arms behind her. "Hi." she said quietly.

Raising an eyebrow, he shook his head making his spikey hair sway a bit. "Why are you guys in my office?" His tone wasn't harsh, but Skye caught the suspicious look he sent Tifa.

Raising her own eyebrow, Tifa stood up and walked to Skye's side. "We were just sorting some things out Cloud. It's alright. Actually, we were just about to head down stairs."

Skye nodded and smiled a bit before slipping past the half naked blonde and walking down the stairs, Tifa right behind her.

Making it downstairs, they saw Vincent by the door, and Rem seemed to be concentrating too hard on her bottle of water. Grimacing a bit, Skye remembered what she had said to her earlier about her brother liking her. Looking at her brother, she noticed his frown and shook her head. _He'll tear my throat out if I tell him what I told her!_

Sitting down next to her friend, she leaned over nd nudged her shoulder a bit. "You know. You shouldn't stare at your water like that. It's not going to get up and run away." she said with a smile.

Rem blushed and shook her head. "He-"

"SHHH!" Skye harshly shook her head. Seeing a pen and papaer, she wrote the next words, _He'll hear you._

Seeing the note, her blush increased and she lightly banged her head on the table while quickly cumbling up the note. "Can we go out for a bit?" she questioned softly.

Looking at Tifa who was listening, she noticed her purse her lips before nodding to her friend. "Why don't we visit Cost De Sol for a little while? It'd be nice to take a break."

Tifa also hesitantly nodded. "You guys can go ahead if you like. The bar's not opening tonight."

They helped her out a bit as a sort of thank you to her for treating them nicely. She had insisted they were ok, but the girls remained stubborn.

Rem smiled and brightened right up. "Why don't all us girls go? We can make it a girl's day out!" She looked excited at the prospect.

Nodding to herself, Skye looked at Tifa. "Want to join us?"

Tifa brightened that this. "If you guys don't mind. I think it would be fun."

Looking to her brunette friend, Skye smiled. "We'll all bring our bathing suits and suntan for the day."

Once all the girls were agreed, Rem went with Tifa to find a bathing suit and Skye went over to Vincent. "Hey Vincie. Tifa, Rem and I are-"

"I know." he interrupted softly. "Going to Cost De Sol. I heard everything." Looking at his sister, he nodded briefly, hugging her tightly. "Just be careful Skye."

Swatting his shoulder playfully, Skye nodded. "I'm a strong warrior now." she playfully boasted. "I can handle some monsters!"

Shaking his head, Vincent held back the urge to roll his eyes. "It's not the monsters I'm worried about."

Getting his meaning, Skye shot a quick glance to the stairs as Cloud came down them, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Your afraid of some guys coming after me, right big brother?" She turned back to Vincent just as Cloud looked up. Whispering so only he could hear her, she continued. "I'm not interested and if they bug me, they'll find their privates at the sharp end of my gunblade."

Vincent chuckled a bit at that. "I see." Looking serious, he looked into her purple and blue eyes. "Your heart already belongs to someone."

Feeling her face heat up, Skye nodded. "It does." she almost whispered.

"Then I give you my blessings and wish you luck." Again Vincent hugged her tightly. _Just be careful little sister. I do not wish to see anything happen to you._ he silently prayed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm...interesting...

Hope everyone liked it.

How does the trip to Costa De Sol go for the girl? What will they talk about and what will happen?

R+R please.

Tenshi


	11. Laughing and Love Finds a Way

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Note**: Soz about the corny jokes and perverted humor LOL.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Costa De Sol)

It hadn't taken long for the girls to get there. Tifa held onto the back of Skye and they took their bikes. The blonde Valentine had to hold back her giggles when the brunette bar owner screamed as she took off. It was a fun ride really. They avoided all monsters, and made it there in no time at all.

The sun shone down, lighting up the golden sand and the light blue ocean. The palm trees swayed in the warm breeze, and children could be seen playing and laughing all over the place. Nodding to each other, the girls split up to look around before changing into their bathing suits.

Skye was the first one out. Making her way to the beach, she adjusted her bikini top. It was a pale lavender, with black stripes around the waistline of the bottoms. Once she stepped onto the hot sand, she gasped and hopped from foot to foot as she made her way to the water. Feeling the cool water against her soles, she let out a sigh of relief before it turned into a startled yelp as she felt a push from behind and fell face first into the water.

Sitting back up and choking of salt water, Skye turned to glare at who pushed her and growled when she saw Rem laughing at her with a giggling Tifa behind her. Rem was in a forest green bikini, and Tifa, in a black one piece.

"Rem..." she started in a calm voice. Then she growled again. "YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Pushing herself out of the water, she sloshed to the beach and took off after her laughing friend, hopping along for a while until she got used to the hot sand.

"It was just a jooooke!" she called out as she ran around the people suntanning.

Tifa laughing now and had to hold her stomach because of the cramps she got. "G...Guys..." she breathed out, still laughing. "Come on!"

Sighing, Skye nodded and shook her head. _I'll get you back for that later Remmie!_ she swore to herself as she walked back over to the red eyed woman waiting for them.

Walking along with her, Rem noticed the evil look in her eyes and knew she was in for it. Turning to Tifa, she gulped nervously. "So what's up?"

Skye turned with lightning quick reflexes and pointed at her. "YOU!" she yelled. Then she grinned. "You like my brother don't you?"

For a moment there, Rem was worried. "Well... I ah..." She knew she was blushing.

Again, Skye's face turned warm. "It's ok Remmie. He likes you too. You should try talking to him."

"I'd end up sticking my foot in my mouth." she said softly.

"Wow. That'd be a feat...no pun intended." Tifa put in with a blush to the last part.

Skye giggled. "You'd be a _leg up_ above the others." Then she blushed. "That...really didn't sound right, sorry."

Rem laughed at their jokes. "Guys! Your hurting my soles." she whined with a smile as she sent the other girls into fits of giggles.

"Talk about your foot long." Skye breathed out before collapsing and laughing so hard she shook as she held her stomach. _Oh my God! Everytinhg's coming out suggestive!_ she could only laugh harder at what she just said.

"Ok, let's be serious for a moment. Rem likes Vincent. Vincent likes Rem." Tifa said pointing to the brunette beside her. Then she pointed to Skye and smirked. "Tell us who you like." _Though I already know._

Blushing, Skye shook her head. "No one." said she softly as she played absently with the sand.

Shaking her head, Tifa sat next to her. "I know you like someone. Who?" When she got no answer, she grinned. "Cloud maybe?"

Skye gasped and blushed, putting her hands to her cheeks.

Rem laughed out loud, making both girls look at her. "Talk about your animal lovers!" she squealed. "Chocobo Head! At least you can ride him to get around."

Both the other girls raised their eyebrows and Skye blushed deeper.

"Ok...that didn't come out right." Looking at the girls, Rem whined. "But you know what I mean!"

'Yes, I know what you mean, and that came out exactly how you meant it to." Skye said with a soft glare. "Ok, so I'll admit it. I like him, but he doesn't like me back, so lets drop it. Tifa, who do you like?"

Now Tifa was frowning but blushing at the same time. "Changing the subject. Just remember what I said, don't count yourself out just yet." Then she shook her head and looked sheepish. "Rude."

"What's rude?" Rem said, a little clueless.

"No, I like Rude."

Skye knew what she meant, but decided to play along. "You like rude guys?" She raised her eyebrows. She wasn't particularly pleased Tifa like a Turk, but let it slide.

"Nooooo." Tifa shook her head. "Rude's nice."

Rem raised her own eyebrows, now getting what she meant. She wasn't pleased either, but it's not like the woman could help who she liked. "Since when does rude mean nice?" She had to hold back a giggle.

Groaning in irritation, Tifa raised her eyes to the sky and shook her head. "No. Guys, come on! I like a man named Rude."

Skye nodded. "A bald man with sunglasses who happens to be a Turk?"

Looking at her in surprise, Tifa opened her mouth to say something when Rem cut her off.

"We ran into him and a guy named Reno earlier."

Nodding, Tifa looked at both girls. "You know, Yuffie likes Reno, though she won't admit it."

Shaking her head, Skye couldn't help but question their taste in men quietly. "Well, why don't we relax for a while. When we getback, we can lock Rem and Vincent in a room together." she said with a grin.

Tifa nodded and Rem blushed as she sputtered. "H-Hey! That's mean!"

"What's mean?"

A male voice interrupted the girls and they spun to see three men looking at them hungrily.

"Can we help you?" Tifa questioned with a glare as all three girls stood up.

A man with long blue hair pulled back onto a ponytail, walked over to Skye and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey babe. Name's Seymour, and you are?"

"Not. Interested." Skye answered through gritted teeth as she glared at the man.

The second guy, who was full of muscles and looked like a bodybuilder came up to Rem and put his arm around her waist as he leaned in and sniffed her. "You smell good sexy lady." he crooned out in a raspy voice.

Rem shot him a glare. "That's nice." she said without interest or amusement.

Tifa turned to the third guy just in time to be grabbed around the waist. Giving a startled scream, she jumped up and kicked him where the sun don't shine and both girls knocked the respective men off them as well. "Butt out asshole!" Tifa hissed through a glare. "We're not interested."

The guys got up and walked towards them again with glares planted on their faces when a gunshot sounded, making everony on the beach scream and run off. The men stopped and looked around to find the two previously mentioned Turks looking at them with glares. Rude was lowering his gun eye level with Seymour, and Reno glared as he tapped his EMR on hisshoulder.

"The ladies said they weren't interested yo." The redhead said in a surprisingly low voice.

Rude nodded. "So leave them alone."

Both Skye and Rem were shocked. Two Turks -TURKS mind you- just came to their rescue!

Tifa was blushing as she folded her hands across her chest and looked down nervously.

Looking at each other, all three guys nodded. They took a step away from the women, only for the blue haired man to spin around, pulling out a knife, and grab Skye.

Screaming, Skye suddenly felt a knife pressed against her throat and her eyes widened.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud was working at the bar when everything began spinning and he felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Vincent had rushed over and grabbed his arm before he could collapse, and though Cloud could hear him, he couldn't respond.

An image floated to his mind. Skye was being held by a man with blue hair and he had a knife to her throat. He could see and feel her fear and felt his own body stiffen up.

"SKYE!"

His scream echoed across the bar, and he felt the grip on his arm tighten. "LET HER GO!" He screamed again, not aware of anything but this overwhelming sense of protectiveness.

He saw the man take a step back, dragging her with him, and noticed him press the knife tighter to her throat, drawing a little blood as tears fell from her eyes. "Bastard!" he hissed venemously. "Let her GO!" His voice was deceptively calm as he felt for his sword. "You touch her and I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" he growled out angrily.

Feeling a sharp slap across his face, he felt his eyes tear up as his face shot to the side. Closing his eyes a moment, he grabbed for his sword, only to have his wrists grabbed, and his eyes flew open as he turned to glare at the person holding him. When his rage filled blue eyes met with concerned and angry crimson eyes, he felt himself relax a bit.

"What happened?" Vincent demanded in a low tone, fear lacing his entire body. He felt Chaos stirring, but pushed it aside to deal with the immediate threat to his family.

Feeling more tears falling, Cloud broke free of his grip and grabbed his Tsurugi which laid on the end of the bar. "Some guy has a knife pressed to Skye's throat in Costa De Sol." he answered lowly

Vincent felt the blood drain from his face. "Skye?" he whispered. The fear he felt before had suddenly changed to horror.

Cloud moved to the door, grabbing his keys on the way, and nodded. "Let's go." he said simply as he walked out the door.

In no time they were on their way to Costa Del Sol. Vincent was running, being able to move as fast as Cloud's Fenrir, and Cloud was speeding along. He hadn't even bothered to put on his goggles, so he had to squint and blink repeatedly to see where he was going.

--------------------------------------------------------

Back in the sunny, tropical town, everyone was watching in horror as Skye was slowly led to the edge of the water. Tears streamed down her pale face and she was trembling. Her mouth kept opening and closing, but no words were coming out and she kept blinking to clear her wide eyes.

Rem was in a rage! She felt how helpless she was, only being able to watch as her best friend was dragged away, and wanted so badly to do SOMETHING!

Tifa screamed in rage, and looked at the two other men who looked just as shocked as they. Looking back to Seymour, she growled. "If you hurt her, I will-"

"Shut up lady!" The man called. "Make a move and she'll be dead before you can blink!" As if to prove his point, he pressed the knife even tighter to her neck, making her tilted her head back to alleviate the pressure a bit.

Behind them, the Turks exchanged worried glances. They couldn't just back down, but they couldn't do anything either. If Rude shot him, he'd either hit the girl, or this nut job would slit her throat on the way down, and Reno couldn't do anything because of his EMR. It was a short range weapon, meaning he'd have to get close to attack and that would get her killed too.

Skye was feeling faint. The pain in her throat was bad, and her fear, worse. She closed her eyes when a soft voice called to her.

_**Skye. You are an ancient. Use your powers to protect yourself.**_

Holding back to urge to shake her head, she didn't know what to do. **_How?_**

_**Simple. Use the lifestream to distract him.**_

Realizing what the voice was getting at, and who it was, she held back a small smile. **_I get it Aeris. Thank you._**

Concentrating on the pulsing of the living ground beneith her feet, Skye felt deeper for the lifestream. It took a moment, but a light green light came into her field of vision and she frowned as she concentrated harder. Pulling it up, she made it into a spout of mako that would erupt from the water behind them.

Hearing the water bubbling and feeling the ground shake, she opened her eyes and looked up to the sky. _NOW!_ she thought as the mako spouted behind them.

When Skye's eyes closed, her friends worried she had fainted, but when she frowned and her eyebrows narrowed, they suspected something was up. When they opened again, Tifa and Rem gasped at the green glow in them and behind them, the Turks could only gape in shock.

That's when a large green spout of mako burst out of the ocean behind them, making Seymour jumped and spin around, cutting a gash in Skye's neck as he threw her away.

Landing hard in the water, she managed to make it to her knees when she heard a gunshot and saw his dead body fall into the water beside her. Holding her bleeding neck, she stared at him in horror before turning to find the Turks looking to their left. Rude's gun was on the ground, and Reno looked shocked as they both looked at the person responsible for shooting the threat.

Getting slowly to her feet, she made her way to the beach where she was immediatly hugged tightly by two crying girl and they all just stood there.

Taking a look to where the Turks were looking, she noticed Vincent lower his gun before reholstering it. "Vincie?" she said softly, her eyes still pouring tears. Her neck hurt, but it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with.

A moment later and a familiar black bike pulled up, the blonde rider jumping off and rushing towards them.

"SKYE!" Cloud screamed as he ran. He'd heard the gunshot, but when he saw her standing with Tifa and Rem, he felt his heart skip a beat. Then it stopped all together when he saw the gash on the side of her neck. He growled a bit as he slowed and walked towards them, glad the man was already dead, for he would have killed him much slower if he'd had the chance.

Hearing Cloud's worried cry, Tifa looked at him and smiled softly before pulling Rem away and walking towards the Turks and former Turk.

Seeing his childhood's smile was all the ecouragement he needed. As he reached her side, he felt nervous as he slowly reached up to brush his fingers against her neck. Pulling a cure materia out of his pocket, he took another step forward so they were only a foot apart and placed it at her throat. "Cure 2." he muttered quietly, watching in satisfaction as it healed her wound.

When he touched her neck, Skye had to hold back a shiver at the sensation. Looking into his eyes, she noticed just how scared and worried he'd been and smiled softly to reassure him she was alright. Cloud healed her throat and she nodded a bit to him. "Thank you." she said softly.

Nodding back, Cloud put the materia away. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Skye rubbed her neck a bit before shaking her head. Taking the last few steps forward, she quickly threw her arms around Cloud and cried. "I've never been so scared!" she sobbed out.

Placing his own arms around hers, he hugged her back tightly. "I know the feeling." he said softly into her ear.

Pulling away a bit, Skye could only look at him in confusion. "You? What did you have to be scared of?"

"Losing you." Cloud replied with tears falling down his cheeks. "I saw what happened, how he had the knife to your throat, and I was so worried." He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

Gasping into the kiss, it took no time at all before Skye responded. She wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck and pressed more firmly up against him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. What started out as a desperate kiss, soon turned to a kiss of great passion.

Behind them, Rem was giggling behind her hand, and Tifa was smiling knowingly. She shot a quick glance at the bald headed Turk and blushed when she noticed him looking right at her. Vincent also had a smile on his face, though it was hidden behind his collar. Walking over to Rem, he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He unconsciously mimicked Cloud's earlier words. "I saw your fear when Skye was held at knife point."

Nodding to him, she leaned into his side and closed her eyes. "She's my oldest and best friend. I just didn't want anything to happen to her."

Shaking his head a bit, Vincent watched the two kissing on the beach as he slipped an arm around her waist and held her close. "I feel the same way. She is my only remaining family. I do not want to lose her."

"Looks like you lost her to Cloud." Rem said with a raised eyebrow.

Vincent chuckled and nodded. "Perhaps, but I see this as gaining a brother, not losing a sister."

Thinking about it, Rem knew he was right and nodded. "That's true."

Finally pulling away, Cloud and Skye blushed when they heard the claps and cheering. Turning to their audience, Skye grinned and pulled away to bow. "Thank you. Thank you very much." she giggled.

Cloud chuckled. "Show's over everyone. Go home."

Looking at the blonde, Skye tugged a chunk of hair lightly, noting how his head tilted and his eyes closed briefly before he pulled away and looked at her. _Oooooh! So he LIKES having his hair pulled like that! I'll have to remember that._ "You know. We have to go home too." she said as she tilted her head and ran a hand through his blonde spikes to tug lightly.

Closing his eyes in bliss, he absently mumbled an 'I know' as he tilted his head to give her better access.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was about to start purring!_ Skye giggled at her own thoughts and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You look like your about to start purring you know."

Blushing Cloud pulled his head away before taking her hand and pulling her to his bike. Halfway she stopping him and raised an eyebrow. "Two things Chocobo Head." she said with a giggle. "Firstly, my stuff is still at the Inn." She saw him nod. "and secondly, I have my own bike. I'm not leaving Shiva here for justanyone to grab."

Hearing a throat being cleared behind them, they turned to see Tifa standing beside Rude. "I can take your bike back to the bar if you like Ms. Valentine. I will be going that direction anyways to take Tifa home."

Raising an eyebrow, she turned to the blushing brunette barmaid. "So you told him?"

Tifa's eyes went wide and she gasped.

Smiling sheepishly, Skye bowed her head a bit. "Oops. Guess not. Sorry about that." She ran to the Inn before anyone could say anything and changed back into her open front t-shirt and short skirt.

Once she came back out, she found Cloud to be the only person left. He stood leaning against his bike with his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted back with his eyes closed. _Awww! He's so cute like that!_ she thought to herself. Deciding to sneak up on him, she crept around his bike as she stopped in front of him. His eyes were still closed and she grinned as she tried not to giggle. Leaning forward, she was careful not to touch him just yet, and she reached out ith her arms.

Going for it, she placed her arms on his waist and kissed him at the same time, hearing a gasp and feeling him jump before his body relaxed and he repsonded. Pulling away slowly, she looked into his eyes and saw him raise an eyebrow. "Sneaking up on me?" he said with a chuckle.

Giggling away, she nodded. "Your not very alert if I could sneak up on you like that." she teased.

That's when he yawned and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry." he muttered through a blush.

Shaking her head, she smiled softly. "Tired huh? Let's go home then."

Hopping onto the bike behind him, she giggled again before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Looking over his shoulder, he began moving. "You might want to hang on lower Skye."

Letting her grin turn evil, she nodded to herself. _Lower huh?_ Lowering her hands, she laughed out loud when she was met with a yelp from the blonde.

Feeling where her hands moved, Cloud yelped and felt himself harden, swerving to avoid crashing as his body jerked a bit. "Not THAT low!" he called out over his shoulder.

Skye laughed again before giving another squeeze that met with a hiss and had him swerving again. She felt how hard he was under her hands and wanted really badly to tease him. Rubbing him a bit, she felt his body shake as he bucked up into her hands.

"SKYE!" he called out desperately. "Your going to make me crash!" To be perfectly honest, he really didn't want her to stop, but he couldn't focus on driving at the same time as she was...doing _that_!

They were now out in the middle of no where and Skye leaned forward to blow gently into his ear before whispering, "Maybe you should pull over then."

Shuddering at the sensation, Cloud saw a nearby wooded area and pulled into it before turning off his bike and leaning back to breathe a bit.

That's when Skye jumped off and pulled him along with her. Barely managing to keep from catching his buddies in the side of his bike, he stumbled along behind her and she led him into the woods. After a moment, she turned and pushed him up against a tree before kissing him deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she pressed up against him.

Feeling her press against him and feeling her body flush against his arousal, he moaned a bit into the kiss as his hands went to her waist. Pulling her even closer, he kissed her back, their tongues dancing passionately together as they relaxed and enjoyed their time together.

Letting her hand travel down to his waistline, she gently massaged him through his pants, earning a grunt and hiss as he threw his head back.

(I'm evil...no more stuff like that. You can imagine it any way you want LOL)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you wanted a lemon, I'm working on a separate story with my OC Rika. It'll either be called Lemony Goodness, or Sweet Dreams and it's a Cloud/OC story.

Hope you liked this. I think I'm almost done. I'm running out of ideas for this fic (cries) I'm so sorry!

R+R please.

Tenshi


	12. Love Arrives for Both

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Note**: This chapter will be shorter and probably won't be as good. Sorry. As I said before, I'm running out of ideas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the Seventh Heaven Bar)

Tifa had gone straight up to check on the children after saying goodnight to Reno and Rude. Luckily, Marlene and Denzel were still sleeping deeply as she let out a sigh, and she went back down stairs to see Vincent talking to Rem at the couch with Raider ath their sides.

Giving a soft smile, she looked at the clock and frowned a bit. Cloud and Skye should have been back by now, but they weren't. Looking at the phone, she reached out but hesitated to call them, not knowing if they just got sidetracked, or were..._busy_. Shaking her head, she figured she'd give them an hour before calling.

Pulling out a bottle of vodka, she heard a groan and turned to see Rem eyeing it with disgust.

"Alcohol bad." she said with a face, and Raider laughed.

Seeing the look from Tifa and Vincent, Raider sighed and shook his head. "They had severe hangovers when they woke up this morning and swore off alcohol." he said simply, chosing to leave out the more..._interesting_ parts of the conversation.

Nodding in thanks to the black wolf for explaining, Rem shook her head. "I'll stick to water, juice, milk and pop for now I think."

Vincent chuckled as he tried to picture the girls with hangovers.

About two hours later, Could and Skye showed up looking a little sore and distracted.

The red-eyed Valentine, smelling sex on both of them shot both his eyebrows up as he folded his arms and glared at Cloud.

Seeing the look, Skye shot him a glare of her own, holding back a laugh when he looked surprised, and shook her head.

Cloud was oblivious to Vincent's glare or the exchange that was going on behind his back as he staggered to the stool and sat down heavily, sighing and rubbing his eyes. _Well, I was tired before, but now I'm exhausted!_ he thought to himself as he nodded thanks to Tifa who put a glass of whiskey in front of him. Sipping it slightly, he felt someone sit beside him and turned to see Skye making a face at his drink.

"Something wrong?" he questioned quietly.

Shaking her head, Skye rubbed at her temples. "Just remembering my hangover today." she said with a slight grimace.

Pursing his lips a bit, Cloud stared at her. "Last night, I heard you saying sorry to someone before you gave up looking for the lightswitch. What happened?"

Paling a bit, she shot a discreet glance at Tifa who was blushing. "Errm, what do you mean? I said sorry twice last night." She blushed at the memories.

Seeing Skye blush, he raised an eyebrow. "I know. Once you apologized to me, who was the other person?"

Letting her blush deepen, she looked at the table in front of her. "Tifa." she mumbled a bit.

Cloud had just taken a drink when she said that and spit his drink out over the bar as he choked, pounding on his chest as he laughed a bit. "T-Tifa? he stuttered as he choked a bit more.

Nodding her head, Skye sighed and held her head in her hands. "It was an accident Cloud."

Laughing a bit more, he shook his head. "Sorry. I just pictured it."

Tifa shot him a mild glare and Skye shook her own head.

Over with Rem and Vincent, they were just watching the others, Rem leaning against Vincent's side as he held her close to him. They'd discussed a lot and knew how they felt for each other. Unlike their bolder companions, they shared a brief, chaste kiss outside before coming in to settle down.

(The Next Morning)

Skye woke up once again to a warm body beside her and opened her eyes, feeling them widen to see Cloud sleeping beside her. Looking around, she realized they were in his room at the bar and remembered what happened last night.

Tifa had gotten a call and was all happy. She told them it was Barret saying he was coming to get the kids. This made her so happy because this was her chance to get out and relax for a bit.

Telling them she was going to Gongaga, she left that same night, just after Barret came and got the children, and left Rem, Skye, Vincent and Cloud together. They'd be gone for a few days and after talking about it, Skye had agreed to stay with Cloud while Vincent took Rem to his home.

Shaking her head a bit, she turned to watch as Cloud kept sleeping. She was laying on her side facing him and he was facing her on his side with his arm draped protectively over her waist. His eyes were closed, hiding the beautiful sapphire blue eyes under pale lids with long lashes, and his face looked stress free, making his seem so innocent and young.

Blushing to herself, Skye had to remind herself that he wasn't so innocent anymore.

Reaching up, she traced a finger along his lips and heard him let out a contented sigh as his mouth opened a bit. Giggling silently, she leaned forward and kissed him, just a feather light brush of her lips to his. There was no response and she giggled again. Deepening the kiss, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and brushed it against his tongue which sluggishly replied by moving a bit.

Hearing a light moan, she brushed against his tongue again, feeling him react a bit faster and begin to kiss her back.

Cloud was in a deep sleep when he felt a feather light touch against his lips. Relaxing, he waited and opened his mouth. Feeling a kiss being pressed to his lips and a tongue snaking into his mouth to dance with his, he felt himself slowly waking up and kissing back. When he finally managed to crack his eyes open, he was met with Skye's lips on his and kissed her back as his eyes slid closed again.

Knowing he was awake now, Skye pulled back and looked at him with a smile. He slowly cracked open his eyes and she noticed the faint hint of blue that almost glowed as it watched her, dancing with happiness.

"Morning." she said cheerily as she pecked his lips again.

"Mmm...Good morning." he replied as he kiss her back, snatching lipe retreating lips and plundering her mouth. "Very good morning." he said with a smile as he pulled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at Vincent's house, Rem had woken up early in the guest room and looked around until she got her bearings. Raider laid beside her on the bed and she raised an eyebrow when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Skye is with Cloud and I wished to give them privacy." he said simply, slowly getting up and getting off the bed.

"And what if I wanted privacy?" she mumbled to herself grumpily as she dragged herself out of bed.

Raider snorted. "You would have asked me or I would have sensed it."

Smiling a bit, she nodded. "Yeah, your right. Next time I'll just throw you out the window instead." she giggled.

Smiling back, he shook his head. "Vincent is still asleep. Why not go throw HIM out of the window?"

Laughing at the image of Vincent trying to fly, she shook her head. "He'd drag me with him." With that, she went next door to find that Vincent was indeed still asleep.

His hair was free and cascaded across the pillow and his clawed hand rested under the very same pillow. His eyes were closed, and by the look of the way his long eyelashes fluttered, he was dreaming. He was also shirtless and Rem felt her face heating up as she slowly walked forward.

Reaching his side, she knelt on the bed and ducked her face in to place it only an inch from his. Closing her eyes, she leaned in to kiss him and yelped into it when his arms came around her and he kissed her back. Pulling away a moment, she giggled at his unfocused gaze that was fixed on her face. "You scared me." she pouted as she whined a bit.

"Forgive me." he said with a small smile. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly as if to apologize.

He couldn't help but think to himself, _This is quite the pleasant way to wake up_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting Closer and closer to the end.

Hope you liked it.

Will Cloud and Skye's love stay strong? Will Vincent's and Rem's? The next chapter takes place some time ahead. What happens next?

R+R please.

Tenshi


	13. Breaking the News to Everyone

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Time passes)

It had been about six months since Vincent and Rem, and Skye and Cloud had gotten together and things seemed to be going good. Rem and Vincent were getting closer together, and Cloud was always cheerful around Skye. This surprised everyone, how finding love has opened him up.

One morning at the bar, Skye walked in looking pale. Her eyes were glazed over and she didn't seem to hear them when Tifa and Rem wished her a good morning. This made the two brunettes look at each other in worry.

All of a sudden, she gagged and placed her hand over her mouth as she took off back outside again, and both girls chased after her, worried about why she was sick. Finding her at the side of the building throwing up, they hurried over to her and Tifa took her under the arms to keep her from falling, while Rem held her tail to keep it from going over her shoulder.

After a few minutes, she stood up shakily and leaned against the building as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Rem tugged lightly on her tail. "Skye, this is a getting ridiculous!" she whined. Looking at her friend, she frowned a bit to notice she'd put on some weight. "You need to go to a doctor."

Shaking her head, Tifa had also noticed her condition. "No, I don't think she does."

Both girls looked at her, Rem in confusion and Skye with wide eyes.

"How long have you been getting sick in the mornings?" she asked the pudging girl.

Frowning a bit, she wondered if Tifa had guessed, but by the look in her eyes, she knew she had. "Almost five months." she said quietly.

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Rem demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Wincing from the volume of her tone, she shrugged helplessly. "Not like there's much I can do about it." she said as she looked at the ground.

"Does Cloud know?" Tifa asked softly, eyeing her stomach.

Shaking her head, Skye kept looking down. "I didn't know how to tell him and he's been gone for three months to Icicle Village to take care of the last of the monsters with Barret, Cid, Nanaky, Raider and Yuffie."

"Tell Cloud what?" Rem was still pretty clueless.

Ignoring her, Tifa shook her head. "How long have you known?"

Pursing her lips again, Skye held up two fingers. "Two months now."

"He needs to know Skye." Tifa said sternly, a mild scolding tone used to let her know hiding it wasn't a good idea. "You march right inside and call him."

"WOULD YOU GUYS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" Rem screamed.

Looking at her brunette friend in surprise, Skye jumped at the volume once again. "I...I'm prengnant."

Rem's eyes rolled back in her head and Tifa caught her when she fainted. Skye held out a hand to help, only to have it swatted away by Tifa. "Did you tell Vincent either?" she said as she hoisted the unconscious girl up and dragged her towards the bar.

Ignoring her nausea for the moment, Skye shook her head. "Not yet. I wanted to tell Cloud first."

Nodding her head with her back to the blonde Valentine, Tifa pursed her lips. "Then get inside and call Cloud, and when your done, call Vincent."

Nodding and looking for all the world like a kicked puppy, Skye hurried inside and grabbed the phone, before rushing upstairs to Cloud's room and closing the door behind her. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, she sighed and pushed the number for his cell. It only rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded a little tired, but otherwise fine.

Smiling a bit, Rika remembered the first time they talked on the phone. "Strife delivery serive. You name it, we deliver it. How can we help you today?" she said giggling as she held her growing stomach.

There was a chuckle on the other end. "Really? Can you deliver a Skye Carehart Valentine to Icicle Village?"

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible at the moment." Pursing her lips in thought, she sighed into the receiver. "She's in no shape to be moved much of anywhere at the moment and riding a bike is definitely a no no."

Silence met her for a moment before Cloud spoke up, sounding worried. "No shape to be moved? Skye? Are you alright?"

Thinking about it a moment, she stayed silent. _Peachy. I'm carrying a baby of the man I love and I'm totally terrified, so ya, I'm wonderful!_ she thought with sarcasm, barely managing to keep from saying it out loud.

"Skye?" Now Cloud's voice almost sounded panicked and she mentally cursed herself for keeping silent.

"I'm fine."

If she could see him, she'd see him shake his head. "No. Your not. What's wrong?"

Giggling a little, she rubbed her stomach. "I'm fine really. I just don't think the baby would take kindly to bumping around on the road."

When no response reached her ears, she got worried. "Cloud?"

Still no response and she felt her eyes widen as tears filled them. What if he didn't want the baby? What if he left her?

Sobbing silently to herself, she heard a hiss of pain on the other end. "Skye, don't. I can feel your pain." Cloud's tone was pleading. "I just...a baby?" Now he sounded shocked.

Feeling a mood swing grab hold of her, she shook a bit. "You don't want it, do you?" she asked as she cried.

"Skye!" Cloud's voice turned slightly harsh. "Don't talk like that!" Then his voice softened. "It's just a big surprise. You've been sick for a while and I'm just shocked I didn't think of it." Then he sighed. "I never said I didn't want it."

Snapping, Skye held the receiver tightly as she gripped his sheets with one hand. "You never said you did either!" Then she sighed as more tears fell and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

Cloud sounded unusually caring. "It's ok. You're right and I'm sorry. This is a lot to take in, but I'm happy Skye. Really, I am." He chuckled a bit. "A baby. Wow."

Nodding, Skye felt depressed. He'd been gone so long and she just wanted him to hold her right now.

As if reading her thoughts, Cloud spoke again. "We're almost done here and should be back by the end of the week." He sighed tiredly. "I miss you Skye."

"I miss you too." she sobbed a bit, hiccuping as she tried not to cry anymore.

They said their goodbye's with Cloud making Skye promise to call him everyday to let him know how things were going, and she hung up. Calling her brother next, she wondered how he'd respond.

"Hello?"

"Vincie." she almost wimpered, and mentally cursed the mood swings.

His voice became more alert and filled with worry. "Skye? What's wrong?"

"Big brother. I need you to come to Tifa's bar. I really need you right now." she almost whispered as more tears made their way down her face.

"I'm already on my way. I should be ther in an hour, I am out of town at the moment." There was silence for a moment. "Did Cloud do something to you?" He sounded royally pissed.

Giggling a bit, she shook her head. "Nothing to beat him up for Vincie." She sighed a bit. "I don't like this. Mood swings, morning sickness, really weird cravings, and getting fatter." she hinted to him with a small smile.

"Strife got you pregnant and laft to Icicle Village?!" he almost shouted.

Skye winced at his tone. _Well, he got the hint_! "Vincent." she said in a slightly scolding tone. "He didn't even know until about ten minutes ago. I didn't even know until two months ago, and he was already gone. You should know better than anyone that you can't just up and leave a mission!" Ok, so she was ranting, but she was filled with mixed feelings. On one hand, she was happy the two most important men in her life knew, and on the other, they were pissing her off with their reactions.

Vincent sighed. "I am on my way Skye. Forgive my outburst."

Smiling again, Skye laughed a little. "It's ok Vincie. Your my big brother. You're supposed to want to kill my boyfriend for getting me pregnant."

He laughed in responce. "Do the others know?"

"Tifa guessed right away and I had to actually tell Rem, and she fainted. She'll be ok and then she'll bug me for letting it happen." she giggled.

"Alright. I'll be there soon. Just take it easy Skye."

"Ok Vincie. I'll see you soon then, and thanks big brother."

"Take care of yourself little sister."

Again she said goodbye and hung up. Placing the phone at her side, she laid back on Cloud's bed and closed her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second to last chappie up.

Pregnant? Wow, first time i included that into a fic. Hmmm...

Hope you all liked it.

R+R please.

Tenshi


	14. Epilogue Baby and the Dreaded Name

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Note**: This is the last chappie. Hope you all liked the story. I seriously didn't know how this was going to turn out and was a little surprised myself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vision**

Feeling a cool breeze, she raised an eyebrow. Opening her eyes, she noticed Aeris and Zack looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"It's been a while guys. Nice to see you again." she said as she struggled to sit up. One of the more annoying habits of being pregnant was the fact that the farther along she got, the more difficult it was to sit up or stand up because of the bulging stomach.

Moving quickly to her side, Zack grabbed her arm and helped her up. "Your coming along nicely." he said with a grin.

Aeris took a long look at the patch of flowers that represented Skye's heart and smiled to see how healthy they were doing. Looked like she was almost fully healed of her anger. "Yes Skye..." she said looking into the sparkling bi-colored eyes. "You are doing very well."

"With a baby that likes to use my ribs and kicking bags." she quipped as she winced a bit. "I swear, he gets his strength from his father."

Laughing lightly, Aeris tilted her head. "He?"

Grinning and shaking her head, Skye put her hands over her belly. "With all the active moving he does, I'm pretty sure it's a 'he'."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Looking at him in confusion, and enlightened look crossed Skye's face. "You guys know what it'll be? Can you tell me? pleeeeeeeeeease?" she made a begging motion with her hands and both spirits laughed.

Aeris walked over to her. "It's a healthy baby girl Skye."

"A girl." she breathed in awe."My own baby girl?"

Zack nodded. "Yes. Soon you'll have the sound of little feet running up and down the hallways." He turned to Aeris and grinned. "Remember when I told you, I told my mom I wanted to hear the pitter patter of little feet?" he turned to Skye and laughed. "She got me a dog."

Laughing with him, she shook her head before her face turned serious. Looking to Aeris, she felt tears in her eyes. "I need to ask you something. Please prmise me you'll tell me the truth."

Pursing her lips in thought, she saw nothing bad happening in Skye's near future so she nodded.

"Does Cloud want this baby?"

Now Aeris giggled. "Definitely. I saw his face when you told him. He actually had to sit on the ground because his legs gave out. He was shocked yes, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face after you told him."

Sighing, Skye shook her head. "I wish I could have told him face to face."

Zack laughed and both girls looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Don't worry Skye. When it's time for the baby to come out, you can tell him all sorts of thing to his face."

"And like Zack, he'll probably faint." Aeris finished with a raised eyebrow.

Looking at the dark haired warrior with wide eyes, Skye gasped. "You had a baby?"

Shaking his head, he laughed again. "Not me. A friend of mine's girlfriend. I watched as it happened. She had four kids in one go and they had to give birth in a cabin with low lighting. The doctor pulled out a light and told John, my friend, to hold it and then directed Julia, his girlfriend, to help her."

Breaking off his story, he laughed some more before shaking his head. "After the first one, John was about to put down the light when the doctor told him another one was coming. He was shocked but held it up and Julia delivered the second baby. At this point John was happy, until the doctor told him there was ANOTHER one yet, and you know what he said?"

Shaking her head no, Skye laughed along with him.

"He said 'Do you think the light's attracting them little buggers?'." He shook his head, holding his shaking sides as his eyes filled with tears. "That's when Julia started into him and I fainted after hearing just what she was promising to do to him when she could walk next."

Everyone laughed hard at this. Skye collapsed to her knees with tears streaming down her face as she held her stomach. "Oh god!" she said with wide eyes. Looking to Aeris, she mock cried in terror. "I'm only having one right?"

Laughing, Aeris nodded. "Just the one...for now."

"For...now?" Skye stopped laughing and looked into her eyes.

"Well, I can't say for sure but you might have another one later sometime. You never know."

"As long as it's not four at once, I think I can survive." she said as she shook her head.

Zack looked up for a moment. "You should go back Skye. Rem just walked into the room and looks worried."

Nodding, she bid her goodbyes and closed her eyes.

**End Vision**

Opening her eyes, she noticed Rem at her side, and giggled to see her let out a relieved breath.

Shooting her a slight glare, she shook her head. "It's not funny Skye. I thought something happened to you."

"It did." she said simply. "I got pregnant and just visited Zack and Aeris."

Raising her eyebrows, Rem laughed. "You know, back when I told you, you could ride him around, I didn't mean it in THAT way!"

Laughing with her, Skye swatted her playfully. "Heeeey!" Then she grinned evilly. "What about you? Any little Valentines going to be running around soon?"

"Ya." Rem said with a laugh. "Yours!"

Shaking her head, she pursed her lips. "Nope. Mine's going to be a Strife."

"Do you really want all the gorey details between your brother and I?" Rem laughed.

Thinking about it, she shook her head quickly and slowly sat up. "Umm...no thanks. That's ok."

"Good." said a new voice. "Because I do not wish to give the details."

Looking at the door, Skye tried to jump off the bed, only to lose her balance and fall back on her butt. "Awww! That's no fair!" she whined. "I can't even jump up and hug my brother!"

Hearing a laugh, she looked up and saw Vincent move over to her other side. With Rem helping her on one side and Vincent on the other, she managed to get up to a standing position and immediately hugged her brother tightly.

"You know," Rem began idolly. "Your about six months along, right?" Seeing the nod, she grinned. "You're in for a fun time." she taunted.

Skye was about to launch herself at her friend when Vincent held her back. Turning to pout at him, she noticed him moving away and towards her brunette friend.

"Uhh guys? I was just joking. Really." she said nervously, noticing Vincent working his way to her. Shaking her head, she took off out of the room, Vincent chasing her with a small smile. "III'MMM SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRYYYYYYYYY!" she screamed as she ran.

Skye only laughed and held her stomach some more.

(At the Hospital)

It had been three months since Skye told Cloud and her brother about the baby. In the mean time, Cloud refused any further missions so that he could be by her side, which made her feel special by the way, and Tifa and Yuffie finally hooked up with their respective Turkish delights.

About two weeks after Skye told everyone her condition, Rem made her own announcement. She was pregnant with Vincent, and was about a month along. She was getting sick every morning and the blonde Valentine-Strife pitied her old brother who was forced to deal with severe mood swings. She even had to rush over once when Rem lost it and went after his dick with a knife, swearing to castrate him so he could never do this to her again.

In other news, Cloud had been going out secretly for a while and when Skye finally snapped and demanded to know where he was going, he pulled her to him and kissed her senseless, before going to one knee and proposing to her. Of course, in her condition and the shock of the news, she fainted after managing to weakly mumble a 'yes'.

Now it was time for her to have the baby and she was screaming obsenities at her fiancee for putting her in this condition. Cloud, apparently being a lot like Zack, fainted, and when he finally came around, found the nurses had put him in a separate room.

Running out, he found Vincent holding a pink wrapped baby, Skye never DID tell him what it would be, and stopped to look at the unusually soft look in the vampire's eyes.

"Vincent?" he said softly, realizing the baby was probably asleep.

Looking up, he smiled warmly at Cloud. "Come. Meet your daughter." he looked back at the bundle. "My neice."

Moving slowly forward, he carefully took the bundle and smiled at the tiny baby that lie inside it. She was pale with blonde hair with a few black streaks, and feeling herself being moved, she opened her eyes to reveal stunning deep blue orbs. Giving the blonde man holding her a toothless smile, she gurgled a bit.

"Oh god." Cloud breathed softly. He was in total awe of his baby girl. "She's beautiful." Looking up at Rem and Vincent, he smiled. "How's Skye?"

Rem shook her head with a teary smile. "Resting. The doctors said you could visit her if you want."

Nodding to them, he slowly made his was to the woman he loved, holding his baby girl gently and laughing softly when she laughed and reached for a lock of his hair. Going into Skye's room, he went up and sat next to her. Her hair was a matted, sweaty mess and her face extremely pale, but she had never looked so beautiful in his eyes. Leaning forward, he kissed her lightly, smiling a bit when she kissed him back.

Pulling back, Skye grinned softly at him. "Hey stranger. Feeling better?" she giggled.

"After hitting my head on the tile floor?" he saw her nod and look sheepish. Kissing her softly, he looked into her tired, but loving blue and purple eyes. "I've got a headache, but I'll be fine."

Now she laughed. That seemed to become a trademark statement for their group now. "Awww. I'm sorry love." she said through her giggles and reached up to pull his head down so she could kiss his forehead lightly. There was a coo, and they both looked down to giggle at the baby that was still reaching for Cloud's blonde spikes.

Leaning forward, Skye smiled and kissed their daughter lightly. "Do you love daddy's spikes too baby? Hmmm? Yes, mommy loves daddy's spikes too." she cooed to the smiling baby.

Chuckling lightly, Cloud took a pretend hurt look. "Is my hair the only thing you love about me?" he pouted.

Swatting him playfully, Skye shook her head. "I love daddy's eyes most of all." she said to her baby. "They're so full of life and so pretty. They sparkle and show how he's feeling." Looking up at Cloud, she smiled at his blush. "But I think the thing I love most is daddy himself." she finished.

Leaning forward to kiss her softly, Cloud brushed a strand of her short blonde hair out of her face. "Daddy loves mommy too." he said to the baby while looking at Skye.

"So what do we name her?" Skye had a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

Raising his eyebrows, Cloud shook his head with a chuckle. "Something tells me you already have a name picked out."

Nodding, Skye closed her eyes, still being exhausted from giving birth. "In honor of Aeris, I want to call her that."

Feeling his heart skip a beat at the peaceful look on her face, he nodded. "Aeris it is. Aeris Carehart Valentine Strife?"

Skye opened her eyes and shook her head. "No."

Frowning a bit, Cloud tilted his head.

Now she smiled. "Aeris Valentine Strife is perfect."

Smiling at the woman he loved, and looking again to the tiny bundle in his arms, Cloud nodded.

Laughing, Skye turned a mischievious look at her fiancee. "Now we can get to work on a little Zackary."

They both burst out laughing when they heard an all too familiar voice screaming around the room.

"NOT THE DREADED NAMMMMMMEEE!"

**THE END!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Hate it? Wanna burn me alive for writing it?

Billybob, I hope you and your friend liked the fic. Vince/OC, Cloud/OC like you asked. Love conquers all!

R+R and let me know what you think, ok?

Thanks all for taking the time to read this fic.

Tenshi.


	15. Author's Note

Hey Everyone...This is Just a short Note...turned long LOL

To **Billybob**...

Hey there. Ok, the Aeris/Tidus fic I only need help with ideas for fights and possible encounters.

It's called **Otherworld**

**Summary** : What if, when Aeris was stabbed By Sephiroth in the Forgotten City, she didn't go to the Promised Land? What if, instead, she went to another world all together? Who would she meet and what would happen?

I already have her in the other world and how she meets the people. I don't want to give too many details and spoil the story for the readers. Yuna and Tidus find their love has faded and mutually break up. Yuna and Rikku want to set them up, but Aeris knows that it will make him angry.

The help I'll need, is with the OC/Tidus and OC/Shuyin fic. I'm not sure how to even start it, but I DO know I wanna make it a high school fic.

What kind of plot should I use?

How do the girls come to the school?

Should they be new kids, or should Tidus and Shuyin be new to the school?

Should they be at odds with each other first, and maybe have the guys going out with evil Lenne and Yuna at first?

Then what kind of conflicts can they go through?

How do they fall in love? Errmmm...I'll probably figure that one out when I get going LOL.

LOL...WAAAAAAY too many questions I know. That's what I meant about having no muse. I have a few final fantasy school fics that I never finished or posted I could look off of for ideas, but any help would be greatly appreciated.

Again, I will take no credit except for Rika.

Thankies!

I will post what I have in the next few days (probably,,,I'm not sure yet...I'm busy this week, unfortunately), and when I do (it WILL be in the next week or two for sure!), you can go from there if you like.

The name for the fic, is **Sisters Vs. Sisters**.

Here's the summary (the only thing I have done).

**Summary** : Two new girls arrive at a Lucan College. They are sisters, who end up capturing the attentions of two best friends. Shuyin and Tidus are the school Blitz stars and are probably the most popular guys in school. Lenne and Yuna...well, they're just plain evil. Snobby witches who will say and do anything to get what they want, and what they want...are Tidus and Shuyin. Hmmm...Love triangles anyone?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To **SkyFantasy**

Thank you for the idea. I'll have to see what I can do with her. I've started a fic called Angel's Dilemma, which is an Angel/Cloud fic.

I've started a fic called **Angel's Dilemma of Gods and Heros**.

**Summary** : She comes from another planet. A god sent after a god-wannabe. A young woman after an evil murderer. Looking for revenge, will she be able to defeat her nemesis once and for all? What will happen along the way?

It's going with the plot you sent me.

Thank you, and I'll make sure credit goes to you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**General note to all readers and reviewers** for my fics.

I appreciate all feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome to tell me where I have to work on the stories, and flames are welcome to a point if I accidentally copied a story and don't know about it. A lot of my stories might seem like they have similar themes, but I am trying to make them different.

So thank you for those who took the time to read all the chapters in my fics and reviewed, and thank you to those who reviewed at all.

I think I have another 13 or 14 stories in the works yet and have a list of storyline ideas that's about 5 feet long lol, so I will likely be typing my ass off for a while yet.

Thank you to everyone who's been so patient with me It's much appreciated, really!

THAAAAANNNNKKKIIIEEEESSS EVERYONE!!!!

**Tenshi **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P.S.**

If I am taking a while to get back to you, it is because of problems either with my puter, or with the site itself, but I do try to get back to you within a day or two.

Please bare with me, and if you would rather me email you, which seems more reliable sometimes, feel free to leave me a message or something. I'll see what I can do

I also have a lot going on right now and am taking some time to relax and get my head back in order. BUT! I am STILL working on the fics! I just...can't promise they'll be up real soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P.P.S**

I have lost my muse for Final Fantasy fics, but am wracking my brain to come up with new ideas to work on them with. Every idea I come up with goes into my storyline ideas so I can use them at some point or another.

Currently, I am focused on PR fics, but I DO work on challenges that have been sent to me as well as stories concerning OCs that were also sent to me. I can't promise they'll be up soon, but I do try. I just need some time away from Final Fantasy to renew my muse for it.

Thanks everyone for your patience, and I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone.


End file.
